Empezando desde cero
by Akemi Hikari-chan
Summary: Por "razones de la vida" Hinata se ve obligada a mudarse a Tokio donde tendrá que compartir hogar con tres chicos: Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi, ¿Como cambiara esto su vida? Sasuhina Advertencia: Futuros Lemon Universo Alterno
1. Prologo: vida monotoma

**Hola!, bueno aki les traigo un fic k se me okrrio mientras pensaba en aquella persona tan importante para mi.**

**Como siempre un Sasuhina**

**(Sasuke es ardiente)- si hay texto en paréntesis soy yo**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECES, SON UNICAMENTE DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**OOoOoOoOoO**

El olor a sangre…

-SUELTALA!- grito mi orgullo

Los ruidos desesperantes y llenos de pánico…

-IIE- grito mi bondad

Los sonidos ensordecedores…

-Oka-san!- gritaba mi alegría

El suelo es tan frio, quiero salir de esa oscuridad

-LOS MATARE!- grito mi pánico

Mis lagrimas corrían por mi mejillas de forma cruel …

-MUERAN!- grito mi ira

La soledad…

El sonido de la pistola…

El sonido de los gritos de mis sensaciones

El sonido de mi hogar en llamas

Mi hogar… está desapareciendo

-Trabajo terminado- susurra mi compasión

Cierro los ojos… ya no queda nada….

OoOoOOoOoO

NORMAL POV:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grita una chica oji-perla levantándose estrepitosamente de su cama totalmente horrorizada. Comienza a temblar su piel esta más pálida que de costumbre, sus piernas torneadas tiemblan sin control, sudor frio rodeándole todo su cuerpo, su boca entreabierta dando pequeños sollozos. Se abraza a si misma

-HINATA-SAMA!- grita preocupado un chico de piel blanca, ojos perla y cabello castaño largo

El chico se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado en la cama, la abraza con ternura mientras que la chica llora

-Ne-Neji- dice con dificultad la muchacha

-Ya paso, Hinata-sama- consola el chico pegándola más a su cuerpo

OoOoOoOoOo

HINATA POV:

Me levanto de mi cama, todavía recuerdo ese sueño… ladeo mi cabeza levemente y camino en dirección a mi baño personal. Me meto a la regadera con ropa, solo quería alejar esos pensamientos

-Ahhh- suspiro mientras cierro mis ojos gozando del agua tibia que resbala contra mi cuerpo.

Después de ese relajante baño, entro a mi cuarto donde me pongo mi típico uniforme. Una falda azul marino que llega a la mitad de mi muslo, una camisa blanca con una corbata café claro y por ultimo un saco café que tiene bordado el escudo de mi colegio en la parte derecha.

Me veo en el espejo y me veo terrible, las ojeras son notorias por lo que decido maquillarme un poco. Una vez lista tomo mi portafolio y bajo a desayunar

-Como amaneció Hinata-sama?- me pregunta mi primo Neji

-Como siempre- contesto con tono agotador sentándome en la mesa

-Ten, tienes que comer algo- Neji me da un plato con cereal y leche, también un jugo de naranja sacado del cartón

-Cuando me dejaras cocinar?- le pregunto tomando un pan tostado que reposaba en la pequeña canasta en el centro de la mesa

-Por el momento, no- contesto con simpleza mi primo sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Mhp- me quejo levemente y doy un mordisco al pan

Quedamos en silencio, nadie decía nada y no nos tomábamos la molestia… como de costumbre.

-Bueno será mejor irnos- me dice Neji cuando terminamos los alimentos

-Hai- contesto y me levanto

Ambos caminamos a lo largo del gran patio, hasta llegar al auto de mi primo. El se sienta en el conductor y yo en el copiloto. Vamos por las carreteras en silencio

Mi nombre, Hyuuga Hinata. Hija de Hiashi e Hikari Hyuuga, hermana de Hanabi Hyuuga… y una adolescente huérfana. Mi familia murió hace aproximadamente 1 año y medio. Actualmente vivo con mi primo, Neji Hyuuga director de las empresas Hyuuga; Ambos vivimos en su casa ubicada en Okinawa-Japon.

Mientras mi primo dirige la empresa, yo asisto a la escuela secundaria (Bueno lo tome como las escuelas Estadounidenses y cabe mencionar que Hina tiene 16 años y medio) La escuela secundaria más prestigiada de Okinawa: el colegio Suna.

Neji estaciona el auto, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Que tengas buen día- susurra

-Arigato- contesto bajándome del auto

Camino por la entrada, es un colegio muy lindo y muy grande. Solo los niños "ricos" entran a este tipo de escuelas

-HINATA-CHAN!- grita una voz muy familiar para mi

-Ohayo- contesto con una leve sonrisa al ver a mi acompañante

Una chica de cabello rubio atado a cuatro coletas, ojos verdes y cuerpo hermosísimo; su chaqueta de la escuela, así como su camisa, están semi abiertas por lo que deja ver sus grandes pechos

Esta chica es Sabaku no Temari, ella es hija del director de la escuela junto con sus otros dos hermanos. Temari y yo creamos una gran amistad cuando entre al colegio, y ella junto con sus hermanos son los únicos amigos que tengo

-Como estas, Hina?- me pregunta sonriente caminando a mi lado

-No me quejo- dije con una sonrisa a lo que las dos reímos de forma torpe

Ambos entramos a nuestra aula sentándonos en la mesa de delante de la tercera fila. Temari me hablaba sobre un manga que había leído la noche pasada y yo solo sonrio

-Hola, nena- me susurra en mi oído de forma sensual alguien muy conocido para mi

-Hola, Gaara-kun- susurro volteándolo a ver y dándole un tierno beso

-Para eso existen los cuartos!- protesta de forma graciosa Temari

Ambos nos separamos y yo me sonrojo

El chico de cabello peli rojo y ojos verdes que esta abrazándome es Sabaku no Gaara. Hijo del Director, hermano de Temari y… mi novio.

Cuando entre al colegio, Temari se volvió mi amiga y por tanto conocí a Gaara, el antes era frio y distante… me recordaba a mi por lo que ambos creamos una amistad que se convirtió en amor. Hasta le fecha sigue siendo mi novio

-Oigan porque no me esperaron? – pregunta otra vos conocida atrás de nosotros

El chico de cabello café y ojos negros es Sabaku no Kankuro. Hermano de Temari y Gaara y mi mejor amigo hombre.

-Hola Kankuro- saludo de foma dulce

-Hola, Hina-hime- me contesta

-Deja a mi novia degenerado- le dice de forma amenazante Gaara

Yo y Temari comenzamos a reír por lo dicho. Tiempo después entra nuestra maestra, Ritsuko-sensei; tomamos clase y al final de esta salimos a descansar. Bromeamos, jugamos y reímos, asi es con los hermanos Sabaku no.

Al terminar las clases nos despedimos ya que ellos tienen que esperar a su padre. Neji me recoge y llegamos a nuestro hogar. Realizo mi tarea, oigo música, chateo con Temari, Cenamos mi primo y yo- comida rápida como siempre- y al final me arreglo para dormir.

Asi a sido mi vida durante un año y medio, mi vida monotoma a la que estoy obligada a vivir

La vida de Hyuuga Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno espero les haiga gustado n.n**


	2. Comienzo

**Bueno aki estha la konti, espero les guste n.n**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NEJI POV:**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba la voz de mi prima al fondo del pasillo

Me levante y camine en dirección a su habitación. Al entrar la encontré como siempre, aterrada y triste; me acerco a ella y la abrazo de forma dulce, no dijimos nada y ella sollozaba en mi pecho, yo solo la abrazaba hasta que durmiera nuevamente

Mi nombre, Neji Hyuuga. Actualmente soy director de las empresas Hyuuga y tutor de la heredera original, Hinata Hyuuga.

Mi vida cambio al enterarme de la muerte de mis tios y de mi prima pequeña; la familia de Hinata-sama vivía en Hokkaido-Japon. Cuando me entere de que Hinata-sama había sufrido coma la fui a cuidar mudándome un tiempo a Hokkaido; una vez recompuesta hable con los empresarios de la empresa familiar concediéndome el permiso de ser el tutor de Hinata a cambio de que yo dirigiera la empresa ya que ella se encontraba muy débil tanto física como mentalmente, yo gustoso accedi a la petición por lo que Hinata-sama se mudo aquí a Okinawa donde ella estudia en el colegio Suna.

Desde el accidente, Hinata-sama a sufrido una gran depresión al grado de tratar de quitarse la vida infinidad de veces. Esto ya es rutinario, cuando ella sufre esos sueño yo trato de consolarla, para mi no es una tarea molestosa demo aun asi siento lastima de mi pequeña prima …

OoOoOoOoOo

NORMAL POV:

Los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana semi abierta, el día era hermoso el clima adecuado para un sábado en la playa, ese dia casualmente era sábado

Hinata se levanto un poco agotada, camino algo torpe hasta su tocador viendo su reflejo

-Rayos, parezco momia- se dijo en voz alta al ver su imagen

Su cara estaba mas delgada ya que no había comido muy bien, su piel era mas palida de lo habitual y sus ojeras eran demasiado notorias.

La chica tomo un pequeño frasco azul y comenzó a maquillarse hasta que se viera con un poco mas de vida

-Perfecto- susurro con una ligera sonrisa al ver que pudo ocultar sus ojeras.

Camino hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación yendo directamente a las escaleras que daban a la sala

-Bueno días Hinata-sama- saludo Neji dando un gran boztezo

-No dormiste bien?- pregunto al chico ya que el casi nunca dormía y era por una sola razón: esos malditos sueños que la llenaban de pánico por las noches

-Iie, de hecho no dormí casi nada- respondió el chico sentándose en el sofá

-Gomen- se disculpo la chica bajando la cabeza claramente avergonzada- Si no fuera por mí no tendrías que estar desvelado

-Iie, no es su culpa Hinata-sama- respondió el chico dulcemente mirando a su prima- es solo que con esta empresa es imposible aguantar a los viejos- dijo en forma de broma riendo levemente

Hinata sonrió y comenzó a reír también junto a Neji

-Ahora lo mejor es que te cambies, tenemos que ir con Kurenai-san- hablo el joven poniéndose de pie

-Hai- contesto Hinata caminando hacia su habitación

OoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraban en la carretera principal de Okinawa, era camino que tenían que tomar para llegar a las empresas Hyuuga

Hinata estaba sentada en el copiloto viendo hacia la nada. Estaba vestida con una falda de mezclilla que era muy corta, una playera morada con botones de presión blancos, zapatos bajos color violeta y su cabello era recogido por un elegante moño azul claro.

Neji estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa con dibujos alocados (marca No problem xD) y unos converse negros, su cabello esta sujetado por una liga en la parte inferior

Neji estaciono el auto enfrente de un edificio enorme

-Paso por usted dentro de tres horas- indico el chico

-Hai Neji-niisan- contesto levemente Hinata bajando del auto

El chico arranco el motor y siguió con su camino, en cuanto a Hinata entro por la entrada principal donde tomo el ascensor indicando el piso 29 del gran edificio; Al llegar camino por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta blanca donde se podía leer "PSICOLOGA KURENAI SARUTOBI" (no sé cómo se apellida así que le puse Sarutobi xD)

La chica toco levemente la puerta hasta que esta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer hermosa de cuerpo voluptuoso, ojos rojos intensos y cabellera negra rebelde

-Pasa, Hinata-chan- dijo dulcemente la mujer

-Gracias, Kurenai-san- contesto Hinata metiéndose al cuarto.

OoOoOoOooOoO

NEJI POV:

Caminé a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias, toque levemente y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi secretaria Tenten una chica de cabello color chocolate, ojos marrones y por supuesto hermosísima.

-Buenos días, Neji- saludo Tenten dejándome pasar a la ala

-Gracias Tenten- conteste caminando hasta mi asiento.

-Con su permiso- se despidió Tenten con una ligera reverencia

-Buenos días- salude a todos los viejos mientras me sentaba en mi silla

-Director Neji, muy buenos días- saludo el mas hipócrita de todos los ancianos: Matsumoto

-De que tema tan importante querían hablar?- pregunto poniéndome serio

-Veras, la empresa esta bajando considerablemente, por lo que hemos decidido expandirnos mas ….- empezó a decirme otro anciano

-Hemos decidido que el Director de las empresas dirija el establecimiento que mas rinda frutos- siguió ahora un hombre mas joven

-Pero, donde?- pregunte algo confuso

-Yukari- llamo la atención el anciano de mi derecha

Una joven de cabellos plateados, piel morena y ojos purpuras se levanto; tenía una playera negra y un pantalón blanco y su cabello estaba suelto con un pequeño gorro adornándolo.

-Bueno, como usted sabe hemos comprado la empresa Akashiya, por lo que podemos expandirnos a Estados Unidos; eso nos daría mas ganancias al ver todos los datos que tenemos de la anterior empresa Akashiya- comento alegre la chica

-Eso significa que….- susurre entendiendo lo que querían decirme

-Así es Neji… Tendrás que ir a America- dijo Matsumoto


	3. Destinos

**Bueno aki esta la conti, espero sea de su agrado n.n**

**OoOoOoOoooO**

**NORMAL POV: **

-Así que lo sueños no han cesado?-pregunto Kurenai Sarutobi sentada en una silla de piel negra, al lado de ella se encontraba un especie de sillón alargado donde reposaba la chica oji-perla

-Iie, últimamente recuerdo ese "accidente" a veces siento que lo estoy viviendo otra vez…- contesto Hinata mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-Ya veo- susurro Kurenai anotando unas cosas en su pequeña libreta azul- Dime, ¿Has tenido problemas sociales?- pregunto nuevamente

-mmmm… no que yo recuerde, mis amistades están intactas- contesto la Hyuuga

-Bueno, Hinata yo… creo que la principal causa de estos sueños que has tenido últimamente son a causa de la zona en donde vives- comentó Kurenai cerrando su libreta y poniéndola en su escritorio.

-Que quiere decir, Kurenai-san- pregunto Hinata con un tono claramente confundido ¿Qué tenia que ver su nuevo hogar con todo esto?

-Desde que ocurrió "eso", tu estuviste en estado de coma en el cual a penas y te recuperaste te mudaste aquí a Okinawa con tu primo; todo esto a causado que no tuvieras el tiempo suficiente para adaptarte a las nuevas condiciones de tu vida: no han pasado ni siquiera 2 años y ya estas sufriendo las consecuencias traumáticas de aquel "accidente"- contesto la de ojos carmesí mirándola fijamente

-Quiere decir que para olvidar todo, tengo que irme de mi hogar?- pregunto Hinata

-Iie, te estoy diciendo que la opción más accesible en tu condición es… como decirlo… empezar desde cero

Hinata quedo viendo a la mujer un largo rato, ella siempre le daba buenos consejos y esta vez no sería la excepción. Ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre la muerte de su familia. Ella siempre había creído que mientras más ocupada estuviera menos sentiría ese vacío, pero se había dado cuenta- gracias a su psicóloga- que en realidad se estaba haciendo un daño a si misma

Hinata estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió su celular vibrar y a los pocos segundos se oyó su respectiva música de llamada

-Discúlpeme- susurro Hinata dirigiéndose a la azabache

Kurenai sonrió de medio lado y la chica oji-perla camino un poco a distancia

-Mochi mochi- contesto la Hyuuga al teléfono

-Hinata-sama, ya estoy esperándola en la entrada- contestaba la voz de su primo al otro lado de la línea

-Hai- contesto y colgó el celular- Etto, yo me tengo que ir Kurenai-san

-Claro Hina, nos vemos en tu otra sesión- contesto alegre la mujer acompañándola a la puerta- Y piensa lo que te dije- le susurro en su oído antes de cerrar la puerta.

OoOoOoOOoOOo

-Oye Teme, has visto mi control de Xbox?- gritaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenia una playera naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla claro desgastado. El chico caminaba lentamente a lo largo del pasillo mientras buscada el dichoso control con la mirada

El chico paro su caminata al sentir el golpe de algo duro contra su nuca, el chico volteo encontrándose con un chico de cabellos azabache, piel blanca y cabello negro intenso; El chico esta vestido con una bermuda azul marino y un chaleco rockero del mismo color, asi como muchos pendientes góticos en su vestimenta

-Debes de guardar mejor tus cosas, Usurantokachi- le dijo el chico dándole un control de Xbox 360 negro

-Mhp- se quejo el rubio y se adentro a un cuarto seguido del chico azabache

El cuarto era grande, era de color azul cielo y tenia posters de videojuegos pegados en la pared, en el fondo de la habitación estaba la cama, un pequeño tocador con una lámpara de lava; en una de las paredes estaba dos puertas y finalmente en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba un mueble con una televisión mediana y un Xbox moderno (edición Halo Reach xD) reposaba en la parte de abajo

-Nunca te aburres de jugar Left 4 Dead?- pregunto el chico de ojos negros sentándose en la cama

-Cuando lo juegas te conviertes en alguien diferente, Sasuke- contesto Orgulloso de si mismo el oji-azul

-Al que seas Dobe no justifica tu adicción por ese juego, Naruto- respondió el tal Sasuke recostándose en la cama de forma perezosa

-Tú que sabes- cuestiono Naruto sentándose en el suelo y comenzando el "modo carrera" del juego.

-Oigan ustedes holgazanes- dijo un chico de aproximadamente 25 años, cabello negro, ojos rojizos y vestimenta de una verdadera estrella de rock que consistía en un pantalón negro y una playera roja .

-Que quieres, Itachi?- pregunto fastidiado Sasuke volteando a ver un poco al mayor

-Esa es la forma de tratar a tu hermano mayor?- pregunto Itachi cruzándose de brazos

-Mhp- se quejo el menor volteando a ver a otra parte

-Ya háganme caso- llamo la atención Itachi

Una vena de su frente salto al ver a Naruto matando Zombies con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas y a Sasuke casi dormido.

-Si no me hacen caso les diré a todas las chicas del instituto que todavía son vírgenes!- grito exasperado

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y voltearon haber con atención al mayor

-Que ocurre Itachi?- preguntaron nerviosos ambos chicos

-Así está mejor…- susurro el mayor- Creo que tenemos problemas- dijo serio

Ambos menores quedaron estáticos ¿A qué se refería Itachi?

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Naruto apagando la consola para ponerle mas atención al Uchiha

-Me he dado cuenta de que esta casa ya está en malas condiciones … tenemos que repararla- dijo Itachi serio

-Ese es un problema?- cuestiono Sasuke arqueando una ceja

-El problema es que con lo que ganamos no es suficiente, apenas y podemos sobrevivir uniendo nuestros salarios- comento Itachi- No ganamos lo suficiente

-Y que esperabas?- pregunto el rubio- trabajamos en un restaurante de segunda y sobre todo somos meseros- dijo en tono enojado

-Es eso mismo, tenemos que encontrar la forma de ganar un poco mas de dinero- comento Itachi sentándose al lado de su hermano

-Y como piensas hacerlo?- pregunto Sasuke- No podemos dedicarnos solo a trabajar, todos nosotros estudiamos

-Y para colmo van arrastrando las calificaciones- se defendió el mayor mirándolos con reproche

-Ni digas porque tú también vas arrastrando en tus materias- contraataco el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna

-Mhp- se quejo- de todos modos tenemos que encontrar la forma- hablo Itachi viendo el techo de la habitación

OooOoOoOoOoO

Neji y Hinata se encontraban sentados en una cafetería elegante, era estilo rustica de color crema. Neji tomaba su café en silencio mientras que Hinata veía hacia el gran ventanal de la cafetería

"Sera que debo de empezar desde cero"- pensaba Hinata

-Hinata-sama?- llamo el chico

-Que pasa, Neji-niisan- pregunto la chica mirándolo de frente

-Como le fue con Kurenai-san?- pregunto el chico dándole otro sorbo a su café

-Hablamos sobre mis sueños…- respondió Hinata moviendo la cuchara dentro de su taza de chocolate caliente- Y sobre mi condición- susurro

-Condición?- pregunto Neji claramente confundido

-Me dijo que mi condición es lo que me hace sentirme así- susurro vacilante la chica

-No entiendo del todo- contesto Neji dejando su taza de café

-Me dijo que la mejor forma de enfrentar todo esto es… empezando desde cero

Neji la mira un momento que para la Hyuuga fue eterno

-Tal vez deba cambiar todo- continuo la chica- amigos, escuela… hogar

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- comento Neji- hable algo similar con la empresa

-Que te dijeron?- pregunto la chica mirándolo

-Que la empresa necesita expandirse- dijo el chico y Hinata lo miro confundida- y para eso tendremos que mudarnos a Estados Unidos

Hinata abrió los ojos con clara sorpresa y luego sonrio

-Ya veo

-Creo que seria una oportunidad para que comenzaras de cero, ya sabes nosotros dos vivir el America, irias a otro colegio, tendrías nuevos amigos , nuevo hogar y…- Neji no continuo por que Hinata levanto la mano en señal de que parara

-Iie- susurro Hinata- No iré a America- contesto timida pero segura de si misma

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Dije que tenía que empezar de cero, pero nunca dije que iría a America - contesto Hinata viendo nuevamente el gran ventanal

-No te entiendo…

-Neji, he sido una carga para ti desde que mi familia murió- dijo Hinata mirando su taza- no quiero ser una molestia… por eso- Hinata levanto la cara encontrándose con la mirada seria y confundida de su primo- Me mudare a un apartamento fuera de Okinawa… sola

Neji la miro

-No te preocupes por el dinero- comento rápidamente Hinata- yo trabajare para pagar todas mis necesidades

-Crees poder encontrar alojamiento donde seas capaz de pagar todo lo tuyo y fuera de Okinawa?-pregunto serio Neji

-Lo intentare- contesto la chica mirándolo fijamente

-Muy bien- contesto Neji cruzándose de brazos- Este es el trato… te daré 1 semana para encontrar alojamiento fuera de Okinawa que puedas pagar por tu cuenta. Si lo consigues no te detendré, pero si no lo consigues te mudaras conmigo a América- dijo el chico

Neji extendió su mano para cerrar el trato

-De acuerdo- contesto la chica estrechando su mano con la de su primo

Iba a ser difícil, pero lo intentaría.

OoOoOo

Era Lunes y dos chicos- uno rubio y otro azabache- se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del colegio Konoha

El colegio Konoha era un colegio de alto prestigio en Tokio, era muy reconocido y muy pocos entraban a esa escuela. Ambos jóvenes bostezaron con pesadez

-Te dije que era mala idea quedarse toda la noche jugando Gears of Wars- dijo Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en la mesa claramente cansado

-Pero admite que fue divertido- se defendió el rubio tomando la posición de su amigo

-Ohayo!- saludo una dulce voz acercándose a ellos

Era una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y de cuerpo de toda una modelo. La chica tenia el uniforme del colegio Konoha (luego les digo como es xD) y su cabello era atado en una coleta alta.

-Ohayo, Ino-chan- contestaron al unisonó ambos jóvenes

-Pero que caras tan largas- comento Ino sentándose en el lugar enfrente de ellos (las mesas son de dos)- otra vez se la pasaron jugando ese estúpido videojuego- se burlo la chica

-Oye!, no es estúpido tiene sentido si ves la historia, además matar Locust a las 3 de la mañana es muy interesante- dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la chica

-Yo no le veo el sentido- cuestiono de nuevo la chica

-Mhp- se quejo Naruto, nunca podía cuestionar a esa chica fácilmente.

-Buenos días clase- saludo un hombre de aproximadamente 29 años, cabello plateado, de traje sin el saco y un cubre bocas tapándole la mitad de la cara

-Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei- saludaron todos al unisono

Una vez terminadas las clases, los tres jóvenes (Sasuke, Naruto e Ino) caminaban en la calle hasta llegar a una gran casa occidental de tres pisos y muy hermosa.

Los tres chicos se metieron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala que era decorada por 3 sillonos- una grande, uno mediano y otro individual- cuadros con fotografías de ellos e Itachi y un televisor de plasma; dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo y se sentaron en los sillones

-Ahhhhh, pero que aburrido fue este día- se quejo Ino que estaba sentada al lado de Naruto

-Ni que lo digas- apoyo el rubio

-Mhp, pero no me sorprende- dijo el azabache prendiendo la tele

-Y como está Itachi? Hace mucho que no le veo- pregunto Ino

-Está preocupado- contesto el rubio viendo la televisión

-Porque?

-Dice que necesitamos encontrar la forma de ganar un poquito más de dinero- dijo el azabache

-Ustedes e Itachi son chicos muy guapo, si se pasan por prostitutos ganaran muuuuy bien- comento Ino en forma burlona

-Y u vas a ser nuestra primera clienta?- pregunto el rubio siguiéndole el juego

-Saben que ustedes dos me pondrían al cien-contesto en una carcajada

-Entonces si hacemos eso haremos un trió?- pregunto el azabache

-Yo creo que cada tres días- dijo Ino riéndose

-Pero que pervertida eres Ino, ¿no te basta con espiarnos en las duchas del colegio?- pregunto el oji-azul con una sonrisa zorruna

-No me digas eso!, que me da pena Narutin

Los tres chicos rieron con ganas y fijaron su atención en la tele por un largo rato

-Esta casa es muy grande- soltó de repente Ino sin dejar de mirar el televisor

-Te quieres venir a vivir con nosotros por tus simples "necesidades femeninas"- pregunto burlón Sasuke

-Ya quisieras Uchiha- dijo enojada la rubia

-Niégamelo, Yamanaka- reto Sasuke mirándola

-No empiecen- suspiro Naruto

-Cállate, Uzumaki- dijeron al unisonó los otros dos

-Mhp

-Solo les digo que esta casa es perfecta para que tuvieran un miserable inquilino- dijo algo enojada Ino ya que no la tomaban muy en serio

-Eh?- ambos chicos la miraron

-Digo, esta casa es enorme, está ubicada en Tokio, muy bonita decoración… por lo menos una persona si podría alquilar uno de los muchos cuartos que sobran- inquirió la rubio atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos

Se quedaron callados analizando todo lo que les había dicho la chica, tal vez tenia razón

-Ya llegue- dijo una voz entrando a la sala

-Itachi-kun!- dijo Ino levantándose y abrazndo al mayor

-Hace días que no te veo Ino-chan- sonrió Itachi abrazando a su amiga

-Itachi… creo que tenemos la solución- le dijo el Uchiha menor a su hermano

OoOOoOooOoO

-¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA, HINATA-CHAN!- grito enojada Sabaku no Temari

-No, no es una broma- susurro la oji-perla cabizbaja

Temari, Hinata, Kankuro y Gaara estaban debajo de un gran árbol del patio trasero del colegio Suna. La Hyuuga les había comentado acerca de lo que le dijo su psicóloga y sobre sus planes de mudarse de Okinawa

Los tres jóvenes se habían escandalizado por todo lo oído, le ofrecieron su hogar pero ella les dijo que necesitaba comenzar de nuevo. Ahora todos se mantenían callados

-Hinata- llamo Gaara atrayendo a todos los presentes- ¿En verdad es esto lo que quieres?- pregunto sereno

-…-Hinata quedo callada un momento- Creo que es la mejor forma de ya no sufrir, Gaara-chan- contesto a punto del llanto

El chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo con ternura

-Si crees que es lo mejor, te apoyare en todo lo que tu decidas. Tienes mi apoyo- le dijo de forma paternal

-Gracias

-Mhp, no me agrada la idea de que se vaya mi fantasía sexual… pero igualmente te apoyare- contesto Kankuro levantando el pulgar recibiendo un sonrojo de Hinata y una mirada asesina de Gaara

-Temari- susurro Hinata al ver a su amiga con la cabeza gacha

-Hina…- murmuro Temari acercándose a ella escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo- ¡TE AYUDARE POR QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y SABES QUE YO SIEMPRE TE VOY A AYUDAR Y TE VOY A QUERER MUCHISIMO SIEMPRE!- GRITO LA RUBIA ABRAZANDO FUERTEMENTE A Hinata

-Muchisimas gracias- agradeció Hinata correspondiendo al abrazo

-Pero ahora el problema es… ¿Cómo conseguirás alojamiento en una semana?- comento Kankuro a lo que todos quedaron callados y pensativos

Tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

OoOoOoOoO

**Espero les aiga gustado**

**Kiero agradecer los rewiev de los capítulos anteriores a:**

**Sarah-Gothic**

**Chany-sensei**

**EmilyHotchner**

**Yuri Akiza**

BeutifulGirl100

**En verdad chicos, me dan ánimos de seguir adelante :D**


	4. Conseguido

**Bueno aki la conti, espero me perdonen las muchísimas faltas de ortografía presentes en este cap, demo tengo k admitir k soii muy torpe -.-u**

**Tambien kiero agradecer los review en verdad le ponen las pilas a esta autora muy floja xD**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NORMAL POV:**

-Rentar cuartos?- pregunto confundido Itachi

-Vamos Itachi-kun, esta casa se encuentra en buena zona y es muy bonita y grande; Ademas no les afectaría perder uno de los muchos cuartos que ni siquiera usan- le explico Ino al mayor con un semblante de reproche

-No sé si sea buena idea- murmuro entre dientes

**-**Demo nos ayudaría a ganar un poco mas de dinero, y tal vez el inquilino nos ayude con los alimentos- apoyo Uzumaki a Yamanaka

-Pero tenemos que tener en cuenta cómo va a ser el inquilino- comento Sasuke apoyando a su hermano- no todas las personas son perfectas, tal vez sean gritonas o molestosas- Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Hay por favor!: PERO SI TU AGUANTAS A NARUTO TODOS LOS DIAS!- grito Ino

-Exacto- contesto Naruto- OYE!- capto lo que quiso decir Ino- No soy tan latoso

-NO te engañes, Uzumaki- exclamo Ino

-Mhp, está bien- contesto Itachi después de minutos de silencio

Naruto e Ino lo miraron con ilusión

-Pero solo podemos aceptar a una sola persona- dijo a lo que los dos jóvenes asintieron

-OK- exclamaron contentos ambos rubios, después de todo no siempre se lograba convencer a un Uchiha

-Tú qué piensas, Sasuke?- pregunto Ino volteándolo a ver

-Mhp, de acuerdo. Demo tenemos que ver que sea una persona tranquila

-Hai-ambos chicos corrieron hacia la laptop de Naruto

-Que hacen?- pregunto Itachi

-Naru y yo decidimos publicarlo en Internet, asi será mucho mas fácil encontrar a un inquilino

-Entonces tal vez el "nuevo" sea extranjero?- pregunto Sasuke

-Tal vez- contesto la rubio tecleando su computador- pero tenemos que esforzarnos, Nee Naru?

-Pero por supuesto que si, Ino-chan- contesto alegre el rubio

-Como quieran- murmuraron los dos Uciha dejando solos a los rubios

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**MARTES**

Despues de un largo y aburrido dia de escuela, cuatro chicos caminaban a lo largo de un gran parque; Niños jugaban y gritaban, vendían algodones de azúcar y una que otra pareja se encontraba ahí

Gaara tenia tomada de la mano a Hinta, Temari y Kankuro peleaban

-Nee Hina ¿Dónde esta ese lugar donde rentaban el cuarto que nos dijiste?- pregunto Kankuro

-En Hokkaido- susurro

Hinata había encontrado un lugar perfecto, solo que había un pequeño problema. Hokkaido era el lugar donde ella vivía feliz y sin preocupación con su familia y desde ese "accidente" Hinata juro nunca más volver a Hokkaido a menos de que fuera una total emergencia. Además su plan era comenzar su vida de nuevo y no iba a ser posible con el lugar donde apareció su sufrimiento.

-mhp, creo que podrías ver en Internet. Yo he visto muchos anuncios—comento Temari

-Tengo una idea- susurro Gaara y todo lo voltearon a ver- cada quien buscara durante esta semana, si encuentran una opción factible avisen de inmediato

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Como nos quedo?- preguntaron sonrientes ambos rubios a dos azabaches muy disgustados

En el computador se podía leer una gran anuncio, muy llamativo para el gusto de los Uchiha y decía así:

**¿Piensas mudarte de tu casa?**

**¡Pues ven y múdate con nosotros!**

**Rentamos un cuarto solo para una persona, casa cómoda Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR LA DECORACION YA QUE ES MUUUUUY BUENA!.**

**Nos encontramos en la zona de Kumogakure en Tokio-Japon- una zona hermosa y muy accesible a todo tipo de comodidades-**

**Requisitos- Los requisitos para mudarte a este lindo lugar son:**

**-Mandar algunos de tus datos principales como lo son: Nombre, gustos y molestias- ATENCION: ESTOS DATOS SON TOTALMENTE NECESARIOS-**

**-Una fotografía tuya**

**-Y correo electrónico para mandarte un mensaje de aceptación**

**Eso es todo. Así que no pierdas más tiempo Y MUDATE CON NOSOTROS!**

**Nota: Los precios de la renta los discutiremos en persona para adaptarnos a tus necesidades**

Ambos hermanos quedaron estáticos por un momento

-Se ve que lo isieron ustedes- murmuro Sasuke

-Jeje, y que tal?- pregunto Ino

-Pues llama mucho la atención- comento Itachi- Definitivamente tendremos muchas propuestas

-Como sea, con tal de encontrar un inquilino- dijo Sasuke

Ambos rubios sonrieron

OoOoOooOoOoOOo

**MIERCOLES**:

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente a lo largo del pasillo de la escuela Suna. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, solo le quedaban cuatro días, solo cuatro miserables días para encontrar alojamiento antes de irse a América. Suspiro cansadamente y doblo a la derecha del pasillo chocando con alguien

-Sumimasen- se disculpo Hinata

-Por que te disculpas prima?- pregunto una voz bastante familiar para la chica

-Que haces aquí Neji?- pregunto claramente confundida la chica

-Vine a sacar tus papeles para poder cambiarte de escuela

-Ah- exclamo comprendiendo

-Hinata, necesito hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo tienes dos días para encontrar alojamiento- contesto con simpleza

Hinata quedo helada

-De-demo, to-todavia faltan cuatro días para terminar la semana- contesto

-Lo se, pero me acabo de enterar que partiremos de Okinawa el Sábado por la noche- contesto a lo que Hinata casi se desmalla

-No es justo-murmuro la chica

-Lo siento pero la empresa así lo quiere. Ahora con su permiso necesito sacar sus papeles

Hinata no contesto y se fue. Corrió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al patio trasero del colegio, se sentó en un árbol y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía tan impotente, ya no podía hacer nada.

-HINATA!- grito un chico de cabello rojizo

-Gaara-chan?- pregunto Hinata viéndolo a los ojos

-Por fin te encontré- exclamo cansado- Ven te tengo una sorpresa- La tomo de la mano y la llevo adentro del establecimiento, corrieron muy rápido hasta llegar a un salón que tenia escrito "Salon de Artes" y se metieron en este

-Que pasa?- pregunto Hinata

El cuarto era amplio y tenia muchos escenarios de obras escolares, una mesa con manualidades y muchos papeles pegados en la pared

-Hina-chan!- exclamo Temari

-Lo encontramos!- completo alegre Kankuro

-Eh?- pregunto sorprendida Hinata

Temari la tomo del brazo y la sentó en una silla de madera, enfrente de ella había una laptop rosada y se podía leer un gran anuncio muy llamativo. Hinata lo leyó con atención y sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente. Tal vez había una esperanza.

-Demo, no dice cuanto es de la renta- comento triste al ver la nota del anuncio- tal vez y no lo pueda pagar

-No te preocupes, si te hace falta dinero nosotros te ayudamos- le dijo Gaara tomándole del hombro en señal de apoyo

-Yo… de acuerdo lo intentare- contesto segura de si misma Los chicos sonrieron y aabrieron una ventana para mandar los datos de Hinata

Nombre: Hyuuga Hinata

Gustos: Leer, escribir, oír música clásica y cocinar

Molestias: El ruido

-Esperen, no tengo una foto mia

Gaara saco de su bolsillo del pantalón una memoria USB la inserto en la laptop y abrió una carpeta que decía "mi princesa" y tenía fotos de la Hyuuga. Hinata sonrió y selecciono una fotografía donde salió completa, tenía una falda de cuadros negros y rojos, una playera blanca con una corbata roja, una pequeña boina elegante negra, zapatos negros de tacón alto y calcetas largas

Correo: Hyuuga_

-Listo- dijo sonriente la Hyuuga al ver su solicitud enviada.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar

OoOoOoOoOo

Era jueves y tres chicos revisaban las solicitudes que les habían enviado.

-Muy viejo- comento Sasuke al ver la foto de un anciano

-Muy molesta- comento Itachi al ver la foto de una chica regordeta, cabellos purpuras artificiales y lentes cuadrados

-Muy ruidoso-ttebayo- comento Naruto al ver la foto de un rockero

-Muy zorra- comento Ino al ver la foto de una mujer en bikini y con pose "sexy"

-Perfecta- murmuraron de forma pervertida los chicos

-Pervertidos- contesto Ino y siguió viendo las solicitudes

-Mhp, creo que no conseguiremos a nadie- mumuro entre dientes el Uchiha menor

-Todos son malos partidarios- apoyo Itachi

-Todavía quedan muchas solicitudes por ver- se defendió el Uzumaki

-Ahh- suspiraron los hermanos

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

VIERNES:

Solo le quedaba un día, y no había recibido la aceptación. Suspiro de forma cansada y siguió empacando sus cosas en una maleta rosada grande. Hinata se detuvo al ver la foto de su familia, sonrió melancólicamente y continúo empacando

Si no conseguía el alojamiento, tendría que mudarse America "Y eso si que no le agradaba"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Era viernes por la noche. La rubia seguía viendo las solicitudes enviadas

"Ninguno es bueno"- pensó Ino

Pero se detuvo al ver la solicitud de una chica oji-perla. Curiosa, abrió los datos y se sorprendió bastante, tenía todos los requisitos que pedían sus amigos

-Chicos!- grito Ino llamando la atención de los jóvenes

Los tres muchachos entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba su amiga

-Qué pasa?, estaba matando a Sasuke en Halo- pregunto furioso el rubio ya que era la primera vez que le podía ganar al Uchiha menor

-Miren- la chica señalo el computador

Los tres hombres miraron con detenimiento la solicitud

-Es hermosa- comento Itachi

-Y al parecer es tranquila- apoyo Sasuke

-"Esa chica, la he visto antes"- pensó Uzumaki viendo detenidamente la foto

-Que les parece?- pregunto Ino esperanzada

Los tres se murmuraron entre si sin que la chica los pudiera oír, se miraron y luego asintieron

-Ino, ya tenemos a nuestro inquilino- contesto orgulloso Itachi

Ino sonrió y abrió el correo de la chica

**FELICIDADES HINATA-CHAN! HEMOS ACEPTADO TU SOLICITUD. Puedes mudarte aquí cuando tu lo desees. Eso si no nos hagas esperar mucho!**

Los chicos sonrieron triunfantes, ya le podían decir adiós a sus problemas

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

SABADO:

Hinata estaba muy deprimida, ya no tenia sentido revisar su correo. Tal vez y le habían dado a otro la oportunidad de vivir en esa "maravillosa" casa.

Saco sus maletas hasta la sala y ahí las dejo, por la noche irían al aeropuerto y se irían a América

-Que fastidio- dijo Hinata

-Bueno por la noche nos vamos- dijo Neji acercándose a ella

-Sí, si La dulce y linda América- contesto con sarcasmo Hinata

-Se que no te agrada pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Darme más días para poder conseguir hogar?- pregunto la chica con tono arrogante

-Por qué no quieres ir a América?

-Entiende que amo Japón, quiero quedarme aquí

Hinata se fue directo a su cuarto y comenzó a sollozar

-Amo Japón, porque es el único recuerdo de mi familia- murmuro para si con lagrimas en su bello rostro

Habían pasado las horas, eran aproximadamente las 7:30 pm. Hinata estba en el patio de su casa dibujando solo para perder el tiempo.

-Hinata!- grito Temari a lo lejos

-Hola, Temari-chan- contesto Hinata

-Yo, solo venia a despedirme de ti- le dijo la rubio claramente triste

-Gracias por todo, Temari-chan- agradeció Hinata

Ambas chics se miraron y se abrazaron dulcemente. Temari siempre fue su mejor amiga, ella le había ayudado a superar lo de su familia junto con Kankuro y Gaara

-Hinata-sama- llamo Neji- No falta mucho para que nos vallamos

-Hai- Hinata volteo a ver a Temari y le sonrió con tristeza

-Se feliz, Hina- le dijo Temari

-Gracias

-HINATA!- gritaron los hermanos de Temari

-Chicos… yo- la chica se iba a despedir pero

-No digas nada- ordeno Kankuro

Gaara saco de su mochila su laptop roja y comenzó a teclear. Hinata algo confusa solo miraba a los dos chicos confundida

-No iras a América- contesto Gaara

Hinata quedo helada ante tales palabras

-Felicidades, Hina. Te irás a Tokio!- Gaara sonrió y le enseño la aceptación que había recibido la noche anterior

-Yo- Hinata estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que decirle a Neji- le dijo Temari

Los chicos corrieron a toda velocidad hasta el primo de la oji-perla

El chico los miro confuso

-Neji-niisan- empezó a decir Hinata- No ire a America

Neji se quedo petrificado ¿Cómo pudo conseguir alojamiento en tan poco tiempo?

-Me iré a Tokio- contesto orgullosa de si misma la Hyuuga enseñándole la aceptación en la laptop

Neji miro con una gran sorpresa la aceptación

Hinata sonrio, lo había conseguido.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno aki el kap, espero les haiga gustado y pues si no kiero pedirles una gran y sicera disculpa u_u**


	5. mision cumplida

**Bueno aki la conti, espero me perdonen las muchísimas faltas de ortografía presentes en este cap, demo tengo k admitir k soii muy torpe -.-u**

**Tambien kiero agradecer los review en verdad le ponen las pilas a esta autora muy floja xD**

**Ademas kiero pedirles una disculpa por el gran retraso, pero mi cerebro se seco y pues tuve muchos problemas en mi hogar y con mi familia y para acabarla aquella personita grandiosa y lindísima no me dejaba pensar con claridad.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NORMAL POV:**

-Hinata- susurro Neji-Nos iremos a America- contesto dándole la espalda a su prima

Hinata y sus amigos quedaron helados , lo habían conseguido y aun asi Neji quería llevársela con el a America

-Porque?- pregunto furiosa Temari, ¿Qué se creía el?

-Entiende que soy tu tutor, Hinata- contesto sereno Neji, donde había quedado el"sama"?- Tengo que llevarte conmigo- Neji camino a paso lento

-Hinata- susurro Gaara volteando a ver a su novia. La oji-perla estaba con la cabeza gacha, la laptop aun la detenia y su flequillo tapaba totalmente sus ojos.

Gaara quedo viéndola, se le veía muy triste e impotente

-Neji- llamo con voz débil Hinata y todos la volteron a ver. Neji se detuvo en señal de que la escuchaba; Hinata tomo la laptop y se la dio a Temari, camino a paso lento cerca de su primo.

-Neji- llamo de nueva cuenta y esta vez el chico volteo

Hinata que aun seguía con la cabeza gacha derramo una gran lagrima que no paso desapercibida para los presentes

De pronto Hinata levanto la cara con una mueca de total furia y le dio una gran bofetada a su tutor. Los hermano Sabaku no soltaron una exclamación ¿Ella era Hinata?, la dulce y tierna Hinata que no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca ahora había desafiado a su primo?.

-Estoy harta- murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que Neji la pudiera oir- ESTOY JODIDAMENTE HARTA DE QUE TODAS LAS MALDITAS PERSONAS ME DIGAN QUE HACER CON MI JODIDA VIDA- exploto Hinata y todos abrieron sus ojos a más no poder

Neji nunca la había visto asi, nunca había gritado y mucho menos lo había encarado asi nunca a el

-DESDE QUE MI FAMILIA MURIO, TODOS ME DICEN QUE HACER. ¡YO QUERIA ACABAR CON MI VIDA DE MIERDA!, ¡MATARON A MI FAMILIA ENFRENTE A MIS OJOS!¡NO ME DEJARON VENGARME DE ESE MALDITO BASTARDO CULPABLE DE MI SUFRIMIENTO!¡NO ME DIERON LA JODIDA OPORTUNIDAD DE MATARLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!¡Y AUN ASI SE ATREVEN A DECIRME QUE HACER!- pregunto totalmente furiosa mientras lloraba

Neji y los demás la vieron totalmente petrificados, nunca se hubieran imaginado verla asi; pero aun asi ahí estaba ella, liberando todos sus pensamientos guardados durante un año y medio

-Cuando los mataron- susurro- yo quería morir demo aun así viví VIVI COMO LA MALDITA PERRA JODIDA QUE SE VIO OBLIGADA A HACER TODO LO QUE LE DECIAN!.Neji, no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy suplicando- Hinata lo miro a los ojos- Japon… es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi familia, el único recuerdo que tengo de haber vivido una vida feliz. Si me voy de Japon, seria como si jamás hubiera tenido familia. Onegai- Hinata se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas derramando lagrimas de impotencia

Gaara y Temari se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron fuertemente.

Neji estaba callado, no sabia que decir.

-Hinata-sama- llamo y la oji-perla lo volteo a ver- Es mejor que se levante ya es tarde- Todos lo miraron, ¿Despues de todo no había cambiado de opinión?- Ademas necesitamos comprarle un boleto a Tokio, ¿No querrá quedarse sin la renta, verdad?- pregunto regalándole una cálida sonrisa

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa extrema, sonrió delicadamente y asintió. Temari, Kankuro y Gaara sonrieron.

-Chicos, perdón.. por haber…

-No te disculpes- atajo Temari y la abrazo cálidamente- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo. Pero por supuesto te ire a visitar- le dijo regalándole un dulce y sincera sonrisa

-Hai

-Adios, Hinata-chan- le dijo Kankuro y la abrazo fuertemente- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo- El castaño le dio un calido beso en la frente

-Gracias, Kankuro-chan- contesto feliz Hina

-Hinata- murmuro Gaara

-Gaara-chan yo…

Gaara la beso impidiéndole decir algo

-Creo que… no nos veremos en mucho tiempo- le dijo Gaara

-Hai- contesto algo triste Hinata

-Creo que lo mejor seria ya sabes, terminar…- le susurro en el oído

-Creo que es lo mejor- apoyo Hinata dándole un cálido beso

-Recuerda que siempre vas a ocupar una parte importante de mi, no habrá ni un solo dia en que no piense en ti- le dijo Gaara

-Jamas te sacare de mi corazón Gaara-chan- le contesto ella dándole un hermosa sonrisa

Gaara se quito un collar de una cruz de plata, era su collar preferido

-Ten- le dijo a su "novia" y le entrego en su mano la cruz

-Yo no …

-Es símbolo de que siempre permanecerás en mi corazón, por favor acéptalo- le suplico

-Gracias

Ambos chicos se miraron y se dieron un beso cálido que no mostraba pasión ni romance, era uno que mostraba amistad. Para ellos era su beso de promesa. Se dieron un calido abrazo y Hinata se fue con Neji

-SAYONARA!- grito cuando la limusina arranco

-SAYONARA!- contestaron los hermanos

La limusina se perdió de vista

-Le extrañare mucho- comento Kankuro

-Hai- apoyo Temari

-Vamonos- le dijo el peli-rojo y comenzaron a caminar

"Nunca te borrare de mi corazón, mi dulce y hermosa Hinata"- pensó Gaara al tiempo que veía la Luna, sonrió de lado "por lo menos serás feliz"- fue su último pensamiento antes de irse de los territorios Hyuuga.

OoOoOoOoO

-Paso todo muy rápido- susurro Hinata que iba sentada en la limusina viendo por la ventana- Primero me tengo que ir a America, luego se decide que a Tokio y por ultimo no me dio tiempo de despedirme correctamente de mis amigos, demo soy feliz con mi decisión ¡Dare mi mejor esfuerzo!- termino de hablar con una sonrisa

-Nee, Hinata-sama ¿Dónde queda esa casa donde va a mudarse?- pregunto Neji

-Ah!, pues no lo he visto bien, pero decía algo de Kumogakure- contesto Hinata

-Kumogakure… susurro Neji- Creo saber donde es

-En serio?- pegunto incrédula

-Hai, yo estudie un tiempo en Tokio, había una escuela que se llamaba "Konoha", era una muy prestigiada

-Fue ahí donde te enamoraste de Tenten-san?- pregunto inocente Hinata

-Qu-que dices?- pregunto totalmente rojo el chico

-Si fue ahí- murmuro divertida la chica

-Mhp- se quejo el mayor- de todos modos creo que puedo hacer para que te metan al colegio y vayas el lunes inmediatamente- le dijo

-Es posible?- pregunto Hinata

-Pues, Tsunade-sama es la directora del colegio y somos muy buenos compañeros, si seguro y el lunes ya entras a la escuela

-Arigato- contesto alegre

Llegaron al aeropuerto y compraron el boleto de Hinata que partia a las 10:00 pm..El de Neji partia a las 9:30 pm.

-Bueno, creo que aquí es donde decimos adiós- dijo Neji algo triste

-Hai- contesto Hinata

-Se feliz, y yo me contactare contigo para ver lo de tu colegio- le dijo dándole la mano en señal de despedida

Hinata aparto la mano de Neji y se lanzo a el dándole un calido abrazo

-Muchas gracias por todo Neji-niisan- le dijo suavemente

-No hay de que Hinata-sama

"VUELO 3-A HACIA AMERICA ESTA A PUNTO DE PARTIR, POR FAVOR VAYANSE ALISTANDO EN EL VUELO 3-A, ARIGATO"- hablo la voz de una mujer

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, me pondré en contacto contigo para lo de tu escuela- le dijo Neji mientras se alejaba

-Hai- contesto- SAYONARA!- grito al ver lejos a su primo

Hinata espero otros veinte minutos hasta que se subió a su avión correspondiente, en su avión estaba totalmente pensativa. Abrio su laptop (no se si en los aviones se puede pero da igual en mi historia xD) . Hinata miro el mapa que le habían mandado sobre la localización de su nuevo hogar

oOoOoOoOoOo

Para cuando Hinata bajo del avión ya era medio dia en Tokio (No se muy bien de esto pero pues que se le hace u_u). Hinata tomo el tren como se lo indicaban y bajo en una gran zona turisica donde- para su mala suerte- se perdió

-No me puede estar pasando esto- pensó fastidiada

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba caminando una chica rubia de ojos azules hablando por teléfono

-Repíteme, ¿Por qué rayos vengo por las estúpidas croquetas de tu perro?- pregunto fastidiada al teléfono- Si ya sé que te debo muchos favores, demo ahí mucha gente- seguía hablando

Hinata que estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos choco con la rubia

-Perdon- dijeron las dos a la vez

La chica rubia vio detenidamente a la oji-perla no le prestó mucha atención a su celular y colgó

-Dime te conozco- pregunto la de ojos azules a Hinata

-Y-yo no lo recuerdo- contesto algo nerviosa Hinata por la mirada de la otra chica

MMM- la rubia se acerco mucho a Hinata y la inspecciono con la mirada-AHHHHH- grito y Hinata dio un pequeño salto- ¡PERO SI TU ERES HINATA-CHAN!- grito alegre

-C-como me conoce?- pregunto confundida la morena

-Tu eres la que pidió alojamiento en la casa de los idiotas- contesto alegre

-Eh?

-oh, pero que hermosa eres en vivo- le dijo tomando ambas manos de la chica- en tu foto te veias hermosa claro ¡Pero en vivo pareces una hermosa muñequita! Kyya- dijo la rubia dando pequeños saltos de alegría

Hinata estaba toalmente confundida ¿Quién era esa chica que la trataba como si fueran amigas de toda la vida?. Hinata la miro detenidamente ella era hermosa y su vestimenta casual la hacia ver sexy y despreocupada. Tenia un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera rosada con estampado de mariposas lilas, su largo cabello rubio era atado a un coleta alta y sus ojos eran adornados por un maquillaje delicado.

-Ah, pero que descortes soy. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino- se presento la chica poniéndose un poco mas seria

-Hyuuga Hinata- contesto Hinata en modo de saludo

-Nee, ¿estas perdida?- pregunto Ino

-Hai-confeso algo avergonzada

-Yo te llevo- le dijo alegre- Ah, espera- saco su celular y marco un numero- Oye Kiba, perdón pero me surgió un compromiso, si aja bueno adiós-la chica colgó

Ambas chicas caminaron y tomaron un taxi, después de un recorrido muy complicado llegaron a una calle demasiado amplia donde la morena y la rubia caminaron. Hinata se sorprendió al ver la casa occidental hermosa que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- dijo Ino

Hinata camino con sus dos maletas con Ino, caminaron por el gran jardín e Ino saco unas llavez, abrió el gran porton y se metieron a la casa

-IMBECILES, YA LLEGO LA INQUILINA!-grito Ino

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tres jóvenes estaban jugando con su consola .

-Nee, Naruto ¿Qué te parece la inquilina?- pregunto Itachi sin despegar la vista del televisor

-Pues… bien- contesto el rubio

-Mhp, con tal de que no sea molestosa esta bien- comento Sasuke

-IMBECILES, YA LLEGO LA INQUILINA!- grito una voz muy familiar para ellos

-Ino- susurraron al mismo tiempo- ¡INQUILINA!- gritaron al unisono

Bajaron a toda velocidad, y en el recorrido tropezaron varias veces

-Chicos les presento a Hyuuga Hinata, ¡en vivo y directo!- exclamo eufórica la rubia

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha- se presento el mayor

-Sasuke Uchiha- saludo el menor estrechando la mano de la morena

-Mucho gusto, Itachi-san y Sasuke-san- contesto cortésmente

-Vamos nos puedes tutear, después de todo vivirás aquí

-Dobe, preséntate no seas grosero- regaño Sasuke al ver que Naruto no se presentaba a su nueva inquilina

Naruto se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente abriendo los ojos con sorpresa extrema

-Hyuuga Hinata- se presento la chica sonriendo dulcemente

-Naruto…Uzumaki- susurro devolviéndole el saludo

"_¡PERO SI ES ELLA!"-grito en sus pensares el rubio_

-Nee, Hinata-san, creo que lo mejor es hablar sobre la renta no?- pregunto el Uchiha mayor sonriéndole dulcemente

-Hai- respondió ella

-Vamos a discutir en el comedor-índico el azabache-

-IRE POR EL SAKE!- grito alegre la rubia

Itachi, Hinata, Ino y Sasuke caminaron al lado izquierdo para dirigirse al comedor del lugar, pero Sasuke detuvo su caminar al ver a su mejor amigo en estado de shock.

-Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja

-Adelántate Teme, ahora voy- contesto el rubio

-Como quieras- el moreno camino hasta el comedor mientras el rubio se sentaba al inicio de las escaleras

-Y yo que pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- murmuro para si mismo

FLASHBACK

-¡Porque tengo que ayudarte con los enfermos abuela!- protestaba Naruto de unos 15 años mientras caminaba en un gran pasillo del hospital. Estaba vestido con un uniforme escolar de pantalón negro, playera blanca y corbata azul marino, su chaqueta la traia colgada del hombro derecho de forma despreocupada.

-Porque el viejo pervertido que tienes por tutor me dijo que te cuidara un tiempo!- contesto enojada una mujer de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y ojos miel. Estaba vestida con una falda de ejecutiva y una playera rosada y una gran bata blanca que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla.

-Mhp, esto no se lo perdono a Ero-senin- siguió protestando el chico con un puchero

-Solo estarás dos semanas en Hokkaido ¿Qué te cuesta?- pregunto fastidiada la mujer

Pararon en una puerta que tenía el numero "256"

-Llegamos- anuncio la mujer girando la perilla de la puerta

Dentro de la sala se encontraba una chica de 15 años recostada en la cama, de tez blanca y cabelloz azulados; se encontraba inconsiente y conectada a varias maquinas. Naruto quedo maravillado por tal imagen, esa chica era hermosísima.

-¿Quién es ella, abuela?- pregunto el chico sin quitar la vista de la chica

-Interesado- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, tomo el papeleo de la chica que se encontraba en la parte inferior de la cama-Hyuuga Hinata se encuentra en estado de coma

-Estado de coma?- pregunto el chico-¿Qué le paso?

-Por lo que se, su familia fue asesinada- Naruto abrió los ojos- no pudo aceptarlo y poco tiempo después cayó en coma

-Cuando paso "eso"?

-aproximadamente 2 meses

-Ya veo

-Bueno, voy a ver a otros pacientes. Si quieres quedate aquí- le dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación- si pasa algo llámame

Naruto miro nuevamente a la chica

-Lo siento mucho, Hinata-chan- le dijo el de ojos azules mirándola con ternura- Cosas asi no deben pasarle a personas tan dulces, ¡Apuesto a que eres muy dulce y tierna!- el chico toco delicadamente aquella palida mejilla- ¿Sabes?, mis padres murieron también pero lo supere y tu sin duda lo haras ¡Ah! Por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto

La chica seguía totalmente intacta y Naruto solo podía oir su delicado respirar

-Eres muy guapa- Naruto sonrio de medio lado. Se acerco a ella y le dio un ligero beso en la boca que duro unos cuantos segundos- Adios, Hinata-chan!- le dijo antes de salir del cuarto

FIN FLASHBACK

-Que patético, di mi primer beso a alguien que ni siquiera conocía y lo mejor es que estaba en coma- Naruto sonrió con melancolía- y sin querer… mi primer amor.

OoOoOoOoO

**Bueno asta aquí el cap, espero les haiga gustado y si no pues una gran y sincera disculpa les prometo que el siguiente será mejor. **


	6. Aclaracion

**Bueno aki les traigo la konti, en verdad muxisimas gracias por los coment de este loko fic me dan animos de continuar.**

**Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Tambn kiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, pero les dire la verdad. Hace poco TuVe un accidente automovilístico con unos amigos y mi columna se disloco, y no podía hacer muchas actividades. Les juro que hise este cap lo mas pronto posible y les prometo que apartir de este cap las continuación será mas rápida. ¡De veras!**

**Bueno espero les guste y COMENZAMOS!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Creo que así está perfecto- contesto totalmente sonriente Hinata al tiempo de estrechar la mano del Uchiha mayor.

-Bueno Hinata-chan todo sea por acomodarnos a tu forma de vivir- le dijo Ino al tiempo que sonreía con calidez.

Después del estado de shock de Naruto. Todos se reunieron en el comedor donde conversaron sobre la renta de la Hyuuga. Como Hinata le prometió a su tutor que ella trabajaría para sobrevivir quedo en acuerdo con los chicos que ella no pagaría el cuarto, pero en cambio se ocuparía de todas las comidas con su salario.

-Bueno pues ahí que festejar!- grito eufórica la rubia levantando una botella de sake en el aire

-Tu nunca te cansas Ino-suspiro Sasuke al tiempo que bajaba un poco la cabeza. SI SE HABLABA DE ENERGIA DEFINITIVAMENTE INO ERA LA GANADORA, claro que su rubio amigo no se quedaba atrás.

Hinata conservaba aquella sonrisa, definitivamente seria un nuevo comienzo después de todo esta gente era demasiado diferente a los hermanos Sabaku no.

Ino comenzó a servir el sake y le dio un pequeño vaso de cerámica a cada uno.

-Yo no bebo- atajo Hinata delicadamente antes de que le dieran la bebida

-Vamos Hinata-chan no seas aguafiestas- la impulso Ino con una sonrisa socarrona- Estos son unos pervertidos, pero no se aprovecharían de una mujer ebria

Hinata se sonrojo e Itachi rio

-"Definitivamente esa chica es muy dulce"-pensó Itachi al ver el sonrojo de la Hyuuga

Naruto se mantenía al margen de la conversación, solo hablaba si era totalmente necesario. Desde que aquella oji-perla entro a la residencia recordó aquel momento y ahora ese recuerdo lo atormentaba, después de todo ¿Cada cuando ves a una chica que besaste mientras estaba en estado de coma?

-Nee, Hinata-san ¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto Itachi con un tono curioso

De pronto Hinata palideció levemente, Naruto puso su total atención y los otros dos chicos miraron a Hinata para oir su respuesta

-Pues… yo vivía en Okinawa con mi primo Neji-contesto ella

-Umm, y ¿Tu primo es guapo?- pregunto sin más la chica rubia

-Eh… pues-Hinata dudo un poco su respuesta asi que saco su celular y puso una foto de ella y su primo- es el

En la foto se podía ver a Hinata y Neji sonriendo. La chica estaba con el uniforme del colegio Suna y Neji estaba vestido como un adolescente maduro despreocupado; ambos sonreían

-Vaya pero si es guapo- comento la rubia al ver la foto

-Bueno, Neji-niisan es un chico muy apuesto- comento Hinata sonriendo levemente

-Mmmm nee Hinata-chan ¿Cuándo nos viene a visitar?- pregunto nuevamente la rubia

-¿Por qué rayos quieres que venga ese tal Neji?- pregunto fastidiado Naruto

Todos voltearon a verlo, se veía fastidiado, enojado y todos los sinónimos que se le asemejen

-¿Naruto?- pregunto Ino al ver así a su amigo

-Na olvídenlo- Uzumaki dejo su pequeño vaso de cerámica y salió de la habitación

Todos quedaron petrificados. Los Uchiha e Ino conocían bien al rubio y sabían que muy pocas veces se ponía en ese plan, pero… ¿Por qué se pondría así en este momento?

-Gomen- se disculpo una delicada voz a lo que hizo voltear a los tres jóvenes.

Hinata mantenía la cabeza gacha y su flequillo tapaba aquellas lunas que poseía por ojos

-¿Por qué te disculpas Hinata-san?- pregunto Itachi totalmente confundido

-Tal vez Uzumaki-san no quiere que viva aquí- contesto ella al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza- no se preocupe Itachi-san buscare un nuevo hogar. Lo que menos quiero ahora es molestarlos

-NO PUEDES! –grito Ino

-No te preocupes Hyuuga-san, el es un Dobe- le dijo Sasuke al tiempo de salir de la habitación en busca de su amigo

-Lamento todo esto Hinata-san, Naruto no suele ser asi

-…- el silencio contesto por Hinata

OoOooOoOooO

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Paro al ver una puerta de madera clara que tenia un pequeño letrero que decía "Naru-chan" y una linda carita sonriente dibujada- cortesía de Ino-

-Oe Dobe- llamo el azabache tocando la puerta con fastidio

-Lárgate Teme- le contesto el rubio al otro lado de la puerta

-Vamos abre Baka, antes de que tire la puerta- amenazo levemente el Uchiha con un tono fastidiado

Naruto abrió la puerta de manera que solo su rostro se podía ver, su cara mostraba frustración combinada con enojo.

-Se puede saber que tienes Dobe?- pregunto Sasuke mirando fijamente al rubio

-Nada que te interese- contesto Naruto al tiempo que cerraba su puerta. Pero Sasuke la pudo empujar para que no se cerrara por completo

-Naruto… ¿Qué sabes de esa chica?- pregunto Sasuke pidiendo una explicación, o más bien ordenando una explicación

-Ok te lo contare pero queda solo entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

-Mhp, como quieras

Sasuke entro al cuarto del rubio y ambos se sentaron en la cama del Naruto.

Uzumaki sabía que no podía ocultarle nada al azabache, después de todo él (Sasuke) junto con sus otros dos amigos (Ino e Itachi) eran los únicos que realmente lo conocían.

-Escucho

-Esta bien… ¿Recuerdas que hubo un tiempo en el que fui a Hokkaido con la abuela Tsunade?- pregunto Naruto

-¿Fue cuando Jiraya te abandono con esa bruja?, si lo recuerdo- contesto el

-NO LE DIGAS BRUJA!- comento cabreado el rubio- como sea… La abuela y yo fuimos al hospital que ella dirigía donde encontré a Hinata

-Y si la viste en el hospital, ¿Por qué no te reconoció?

-Bueno la verdad es que ella no me vio

-Explícate, con tu lenguaje de idiota no te entiendo- le dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja

-NO SE PUEDE HABLAR CONTIGO!

-Otra cosa es que seas muy usurantokachi como para decirme bien las cosas- se defendió el azabache

-Ahhhhh!, HINATA SE ENCONTRABA EN COMA Y LA BESE!

-Eh?- Sasuke miro confundido a su amigo

-Hinata se encontraba en coma, la vi me pareció muy bonita y luego simplemente la bese

-… Pervertido- dio como respuesta el Uchiha menor

-No soy un pervertido!

-Como sea, ella no supo nada. Tu simplemente as como si nada hubiera pasado

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y camino a dirección de la puerta

-Teme- susurro pensativo Naruto

-Dobe- contesto el azabache saliendo de la habitación

OOoOoOoOoOoO

-QUE BUEN SAKE!- exclamo eufórico Sabaku no Kankuro levantando su vaso de Sake

-No deberías tomar tanto Kankuro-chan- le regaño levemente una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones

-No te preocupes nena!- le contesto ebrio el chico

-Mucho ruido- susurro Gaara al tiempo en el que se levantaba del sillón negro en el que se encontraba

-Vamos Gaara-chan, yo te ayudare a olvidar a tu noviecita- comento otra chica de cabellos purpura y ojos celeste

-No gracias- Gaara salió del lugar que al parecer era un apartamento

-Maldito Kankuro- bufo molesto Gaara mientras caminaba por las vacías calles

El lugar era solo iluminado por la luz de la luna

-"En que pensaba Kankuro al traerme a la casa de unas locas para olvidar a Hinata?, no lleva ni un día en que se fue y quiere hacer que la olvide. Aun asi yo fui el idiota que accedió a venir"- pensó el pelirrojo mientras volteaba a ver a la luna-"Hinata…"

-NOOOO!, DEJENME ONEGAI!- grito la voz de una chica

Gaara volteo a la dirección en el que se oia la voz y pudo divisar la figura de 6 personas. 5 hombres y la delicada figura de una mujer

-Vamos nena te divertirás- comento uno de los hombres

-NOO!- la chica corrió pero fue detenida por 2 hombres que la tiraron al suelo

-Maldita perra!- exclamo uno mientras detenía a la mujer de las manos. Los otros chicos comenzaron a rasgar la ropa de la chica sin piedad

-AYUDAAA!- grito desesperada la chica

Gaara corrió y empujo al hombre que detenían a la chica

-Tú qué quieres maldito?- pregunto furioso uno de los hombres

-Déjenla!- exclamo furioso Gaara

-Tú no nos mandas!- los hombres se aventaron hacia Gaara para atacarlo, pero el pelirrojo era rápido y pudo esquivar los golpes.

Como pudo Gaara comenzó a golpear a los hombres mientras detenía los golpes que se dirigían a el. Al final los hombres quedaron en el suelo y el único en pie era el pelirrojo

-Estas bien?- pregunto Gaara viendo a la chica que sollozaba delicadamente sentada en el suelo

-Ha-Hai- susurro aterrada la chica

-Todo está bien- murmuro Gaara mientras se agachaba a la altura de la chica.

Ella era de cabello color chocolate y ojos grandes y marrones, vestía de una falda blanca y un suéter morado tejido, que ahora se encontraban en mal estado.

-Gracias- susurro la joven mientras veía al chico

-No pasa nada, no dejaría que dañaran a una dama, no frente a mis ojos- contesto el chico mientras tomaba a la chica del mentón y limpiaba a esas lagrimas amargas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la chica

-Sabaku no Gaara- contesto el chico de ojos aguamarina- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Sendo Matsuri- contesto la joven (No sé si Masuri tiene apellido por eso le puse uno inventado :p)

-Un gusto, Matsuri-san

Gaara le sonrio delicadamente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Por qué tengo que hacer todo este papeleo?- bufo molesta Senju Tsunade.

Ella era una mujer rubia y de ojos marrones, su ropa de ejecutiva le marcaba sus bien delineadas curvas . Se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio que está lleno de papeles. La mujer tecleaba la Laptop que se encontraba frente a ella y su semblante era cansado y molesto.

-Como es la directora es su deber- contesto una mujer de ojos y cabellos azabaches. Vestía de un pantalón de sastre negro y una playera de blanca de manga corta.

-Si supieras todo lo que tengo que hacer- se quejo la mayor mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el escritorio- Solo quiero dormir

-Tiene que aceptar que hacia más trabajo en el hospital donde trabajaba- le recordó la chica mientras se sentaba en la silla al frente del escritorio

-Mhp, dices eso solo porque no haces nada aquí- protesto la rubia mirándola con fastidio

-También trabajaba en el hospital con usted, Tsunade-sama- se defendió la joven

-Como comparas a una especialista a una enfermera Shizune

Shizune se sonrojo un poco y Tsunade solo sonrió de forma socarrona. Eso pasaba siempre, Shizune la regañaba y ella solo sacaba argumentos que hacían sentir inferior a su pupilo ¡y vaya que eso servía para callarla!, si se trataba de regaños, Shizune era la única que la podía regañar, después de todo ella era la única persona que la conocía perfectamente.

Su sonrisa se vio interrumpida al sonar el teléfono de la oficina

-Oficina de Tsunade-sama ¿Qué se le ofrece?- contesto la azabache- Oh! Pero si eres tu!, hace mucho que no hablas aquí… eh? ¿Quieres hablar con Tsunade-sama?, si claro espera- Shizune retiro el teléfono de su oreja y volteo a ver a su maestra

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Tsunade con curiosidad- "Espero que no sea Jiraya, no estoy de humor para aguantar a ese pervertido"- pensó

-Es Neji Hyuuga, quiere hablar con usted- contesto Shizune

-Neji?- pregunto claramente sorprendida Tsunade

Y era de esperarse aquella sorpresa, después de todo Neji no había hablado con ella desde que se retiro del colegio de Tokio

Shizune le dio el teléfono a Tsunade y esta contesto

-Habla Tsunade

-Hola Tsunade-sama

-Neji?, vaya que es una sorpresa que me llames, dime como va todo

-Bueno mi vida a cambiado mucho

-Si era de esperarse, después de ese accidente con tu prima… fue horrible uno de los casos mas sorprendentes que he tenido

-Fue impactante para todos en la familia… pero el pasado, pasado es ¿no cree Tsunade-sama?

-Y se puede saber el porqué de tu llamada Neji?

-Bueno de hecho se trata de mi prima…

-Tu prima?, que ha pasado con Hinata? ¿Le paso algo?, si quieres puedo ir a Okinawa a ver su estado de salud

-No es nada de salud Tsunade-sama

-Entonces que ha pasado con Hinata?

-De hecho yo ya no vivo más en Okinawa…

-Qué?

-Bueno de hecho voy a vivir a América, estoy en el avión

-Y tu prima donde esta?- pregunto temerosa Tsunade

-Ella se quedo en Japón…

-QUE?- Tsunade salto de su asiento y su semblante se volvió miedoso y furioso a la vez- NEJI SABES QUE NO LA DEBES DEJAR SOLA!, SU SALUD MENTAL ESTA MAL ¡KURENAI ME LO DIJO!

-Kurenai-san es la que nos aconsejo hacer eso… pero ahora no voy a hablar de este tema con usted, lo que necesito es que me haga un favor

-Que es?

-Mi prima vive en Tokio, en una casa ubicada en Kumogakure

-Ya veo, no muy lejos de Konoha

-Exacto, quería pedirle que meta a su colegio a Hinata-sama

-Neji…- la mujer quedo callada por un momento- Esta bien veré que puedo hacer. Dile a tu prima que venga a la escuela el lunes para modificar sus papeles y si tenemos suerte podemos hacer que asista a la escuela el martes de inmediato

-En serio?

-Si, después de todo para eso soy la directora ¿no?

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama

-No ahí de que, diviértete en América

-Hai, lo hare y… por favor cuide a Hinata-sama

-No te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien

-Gracias

Tsunade colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué paso?

-Parece que tendremos a otro prodigio Hyuuga- contesto sonriente Tsunade dejando confusa a Shizune

OoOoOoOoOo

-Ahhhhhh!- bostezaba Ino mientras estiraba los brazos provocando unas leves carcajadas a Naruto y a Itachi

Después de la pequeña platica de Naruto y Sasuke ambos chicos se reunieron con Itachi, Ino y Hinata. Uzumaki se disculpo y Hyuuga acepto contenta la disculpa

Platicaron de temas sin importancia, reían y tomaban sake. Hinata se sentía feliz estando ahí, le recordaba su vida cuando vivía en Hokkaido; Recordaba a sus dos amigos y a su amiga ¡como los extrañaba!

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy- comento Ino mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y palideció de forma abrupta

-I-Ino san, t-tu no vi-vives a-aquí?- pregunto nerviosa Hinata

-Claro que no Hina-chan, los únicos que viven en esta pocilga son esos tres- la rubia señalo a los tres chicos

Al ver la expresión de la Hyuuga, Itachi solo extendió su sonrisa

-No te preocupes Hinata-san, no te haremos nada indebido- le dijo Itachi guiñándole un ojo

Hinata solo se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado totalmente avergonzada

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos Hina-chan- se despidió la rubia

-Te acompaño- le dijo Itachi

-No, tu muéstrale su cuarto a Hina-chan

La rubia salió de la casa dejando solos a tres chicos y a una sonrojada Hinata

-Sasuke muéstrale su cuarto a Hinata-san- le dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano

-Mp- se quejo Sasuke- Sígueme Hyuuga

Hinata lo miro con miedo y solo asintió

Caminaron en total silencio hasta llegar a una puerta de madera blanca. Sasuke abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Hinata. El cuarto era de color crema, tenía una cama individual, un pequeño mueble de madera oscura y una mesita de noche. Habían dos puertas en la parte izquierda del cuarto

-Esta es tu habitación, luego la ordenaremos a tu gusto. Esas dos puerta de ahí son tu armario y tu baño personal

-Gracias Sasuke-san- le dijo la Hyuuga entrando a la habitación

-Hyuuga- llamo Sasuke haciendo que ella volteara a verlo- Solo déjame decirte que aunque seas nuestra inquilina no significa que nos fijaremos en ti

-Eh?- pregunto sorprendida por la actitud fría de el Uchiha menor

-Solo eres como las demás, piensas que solo por vivir aquí podrás llamarnos la atención y déjame decirte que estas equivocada, jamás nos fijaremos en ti

Hinata agacho la cabeza. Siempre deseaba ser diferente ser alguien que sobresaliera de los demás y ahora Sasuke solo le decía esas palabras amargas, no la conocía y le decía eso como si fueran conocidos.

-Usted no me conoce- murmuro Hinata

El Uchiha solo la miro con arrogancia

-Usted no sabe nada de mí, así que le pido no saque malas conclusiones de mi personas- le dijo en forma fría- Ahora si no es mucha molestia por favor retírese de mi habitación

Sasuke solo la observo con enojo y salió de la habitación

-Mujeres- susurro el azabache mientras salía del pasillo

Hinata quedo en su lugar mirando el suelo. Pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al oir el sonido de su celular.

Vio su celular y se podía ver la imagen de una foto de su primo, indicando que le había mandado un mensaje de texto

Hinata abrió el mensaje y se podía leer:

"**Hinata-sama ya he visto lo de su colegio :D al parecer Tsunade-sama (la directora del colegio) nos puede ayudar, mañana ve a la escuela y manda tus papeles. Si tenemos suerte puedes entrar al colegio de inmediato el martes ¿no es genial?. Espero vaya todo bien en tu nuevo hogar. Nos vemos Hinata-sama"**

**H**inata sonrió y con un mensaje envió un "gracias Neji-niisan" a su primo

Se recostó en su cama y abrió la carpeta de su celular que decía "Amigos".

Miro fotos de los hermanos Sabaku no, pero una foto en particular la iso verla detenidamente

-Como los extraño chicos- susurro Hinata

En la foto se apreciaba a una chica de cabello rojizo con lentes que vestía de falda de cuadros y un suéter negro. Un chico de cabello plateado sonriendo que vestía de pantalón negro y una camisa azul claro. Y por ultimo un chico de estatura alta y cabello naranja que vestía de bermudas café y una camisa blanca

-Espero volver a verlo. Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo- murmuro

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Orale los de Taka eran amiwos de Hinata O.o ke interesante la historia no cre?. Bueno les dejo mis agradecimientos a los lectores:**

**OmayaOkami: Sip estuvo muy linda la parte en que le dio el collar. Me inspire en un momento de mi vida aaa pero que tiempos. Espero te haiga gustado la conti ;)**

**Aniita-chan: Si fue impactante la parte en la que Hina saco su frustacion fue la parte que mas me gusto de este cap, aparte claro del recuerdo de Naru **

**Nanouchiha: Si que buena cachetada le acomodo Hina a su prmio jaja. Y que ara Akamaru sin sus croquetas?, simple se muere de hambre x)**

**Nana Mikuzuke:Jeje que bueno que te gusto mi fic, en verdad no esperaba que fuera realmente bueno, gracias a tus coment y a la de los demás me dan animos de seguir ¡de veras!**

**Kaila maya the wáter: Jeje sip Naru es un enkanto n.n y espero tq haiga gustado la conti**

**Yuri Akiza: Grax por el comentario y que bueno que te guste espero te haiga gustado la conti y si no pues dare mi mejor esfuerzo en la próxima ;)**

**Sarah- Gothic: Un especial aradecimiento a ti chica, no sabes cuanto te agradezo por todos los coment que no solo pones en este fic si no en los otros que he hecho en verdad gracias. Te tengo un regalo en este fic, pero es una sorpresa :3**

**Layill: Tu también mereces un agradecimiento al igual que Sarah-gothic gracias por apoyarme en mis fic, are todo lo posible para que este fic sea de su total agrado**

**eLisa : bueno aki esta la conti espero te haiga gustado y perdón por la tardanza u.u**

**Hikari.16:Si chica es Sasuhina (mi paring favorita), pero no te preocupes por Gaara y Naru, les tengo algo especial jeje, gracias por darme animos de seguir y espero te haiga gustado la continuación de este loko fic **


	7. Colegio

**Se que el cap es exageradamente corto, y que me tarde un tiempo muy exagerado, demo debido a muchas cosas no he tenido la oportunidad de subir cap. Pero a partir de este ca todos los demás serán mas cortos pero mas constantes. Espero os guste!**

Colegio

Hinata miraba sorprendida aquella estructura tan hermosa. Se encontraba enfrente del gran porton del colegio Konoha y ella lo miraba con ojos y boca abiertos. El edificio era enorme y estaba pintado de colores elegantes.

-Vaya- murmuro para si sin dejar de ver el lugar – es mas grande que Suna

Camino un poco vacilante mientras apretaba aquella carpeta rosada entre sus manos, mordio su labio inferior con nerviosismo y siguió adelante

-Buenos días!

-Ah!- Hinata miro a la dirección a la que se escucho la voz.

Un hombre de facciones bruscas y cejas exageradamente pobladas le sonreía con euforia. Su vestimenta consistía en un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta deportiva color verde chillon y su corte era de la forma de un tazon

-Eh bu buenos días – respondio Hinata dando una reverencia

-Gai sensei! – se escucho una tercera voz al final del pasillo llamando la atención del hombre y Hinata

-oi Lee – saludo el hombre de las cejas

Una gota de sudor paso por la sien de Hinata al ver la réplica exacta del hombre pero en versión adolescente. Era exactamente igual, cejas pobladas, corte de tazon y al igual que el hombre llevaba chaqueta y pantalón de deporte con la diferencia de que este era color azul marino y llevaba bordado el símbolo del colegio Konoha.

-Eh? El chico paro en seco al ver a la chica-Hyuuga?

-Eh? – Hinata abrió los ojos , ¿Cómo sabia su apellido?

-Asi que te has dado cuenta Lee – murmuro con una sonrisa el mayor

-Claro Gai sensei, como puedo pasar desapercibido a un Hyuuga

-Etto… - murmuro Hinata confundida

-Oh!, lamentamos nuestra ignorancia- exclamo el mayor – Mi nombre es Migth Gai y soy el profesor de deportes en Konoha

-Mucho gusto – contesto Hinata estrechando la mano del señor

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee y soy el entrenador del equipo de futbol

-Mucho gusto Lee-san – Hinata esboso una media sonrisa – Etto co como es que sabes mi nombre?

-Oh! Por tus ojos! –contesto Lee

-Oh! "por favor Hinata tus ojos" - Penso un tanto fastidiada la chica

-Bueno Hyuuga-san debemos marcharnos - Comento el mayor - Vamos Lee!

-Hai! - contesto el menor - Nos vemos Hyuuga-san

-Hasta luego Lee-san - respondio con uba media sonrisa la chica

Hinata miro como ambos hombres de deportes echaban a correr fuera del Instituto

Siguio caminando hasta llegar a la planta numero 3 del gran edificio. Localizo la puerto que tenia inscrito "Directora: Tsunade Senju" y toco delicadamente

-Buenos días, que se le ofrece? - Pregunto una mujer de cabellos y ojos azabache un tanto tierna

Hinata se sonrojo.

Yo yo bu bueno vengo a ver a Senju-sama - respondio cohibida la chica

-Oh! Si tu debes ser Hinata!

-Hai

-Ven pasa, Tsunade-sama te esta esperando

Hinata entro a la sala que consistia de un cuarto mediano, un gran ventanal en la parte del fondo, unos estantes gigantes en la parte isquierda y por ultimo un escritorio y detras de este una mujer hermosa de cebllo rubio y ojos miel. La mujer vestia de un traje de sastre verde esmeralda.

-Tsunade-sama, aquie esta Hyuuga-san - anuncio la mujer a la mayor

-Gracias Shizune - respondio la de ojos miel y sonrio - Es un placer conocerte Hinata

-El gusto es todo mio - Respondio Hinata, firme y sin tartamudear

-Siéntate- ordeno la mujer y acto seguido Hinata obedecio

-Bueno he estado revisando tu historial academico a lo largo de estos ultimos cuatro años - La mujer tomo un folder y hojeo el contenido de este - Segun esto te has cambiado de colegio 2 veces en el nivel academico superiorcon este cambio serian tres

-Eh - Hinata se tenso - Si estudiaba en Hokkaido en el colegio Kigigakure. Despues estudie en Sunagakure que se localiza en Okinawa

-Si lo se - contesto la mujer mayor - Tus notas son de excelencia Hinata

-Gracias

-Dime. Estas de acuerdo con esta transferencia?

-Eh?- Hinata tartamudeo nerviosa - Yo... Quiero estudiar aqui

Tsunade sonrio - Bueno tienes suerte, tu primo se a ocupado de todo, solo necesito tu firma de comprobacion y estaras dentro

Despues de firmar los papeles, Shizune le indico a Hinata que salon se le habia asignado, asi como sus horarios, sus listas de utiles y por ultimo la lista de profesores.

OoOoOoOo

-Oe Teme! - Terminando la clase de Kakashi-sensei vamos a jugar - sugirio emocionado Naruto

-No, necesito acabar mi reporte de Literatura -Atajo el azabache con fastidio

-Vamos no seas aburrido!- Naruto tomo el hombro de su amigo y lo zarandeo suavemente

-Dejame en paz Dobe- respondio fastidiado el Uchiha menor

-hum!

Sasuke miraba a travez de la ventana del salon de clase, aveces se preguntaba por que se sentaba al lado de Naruto el fastidioso. Suspiro entre resignado y cansado y siguio con su tarea de observar las nubes. Mientras, Naruto jugaba con un boligrafo tratando de mantenerlo en equilibrio en su dedo indice

-JO!, odio cuando Kakashi-sensei no llega a tiempo- Suspiro enojada la rubia Ino

-Es Kakashi-sensei nada se puede esperar- respondio Naruto sin dejar de lado su tarea

OoOoOOoO

-504...504...504 - Susurraba suavemente Hinata caminando por el gran pasillo. Repetia el numero rapidamente tratando de encontrar ese dichoso salon- 503- leyo de una puerta camino un poco mas- 504!

OoOoOoOoO

-hum llegare tarde de nuevo- penso aburrido un hombre de cabello plateado exageradamente largo. Vestia de traje y medio rostro era tapado por un cubre boca, caminaba con un portafolio en mano y siguio su trayecto para llegar a su destino... el salon 504

Al llegar al inicio del pasillo pudo divisar a un chica que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta

El hombre de cabello plata se exalto y corrio hacia donde la chica estaba

OoOoOoOo

-Oe Ino, saliendo de la escuela vamos por un helado - propuso Naruto llamando la atencion de la rubia

-Si quieres, demo ya no tengo mucho dinero

-No te preocupes yo los compro...

La puerta del aula se abrio y de inmediato todos los alumnos fueron asus respectivos lugares

-Buenos dias clase - saludo un hombre de cabello plata

-Buenos dias Kakashi-sensei - respondieron todos a coro (a excepción de Sasuke)

-Antes de empezar con la clase quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera de salon

Todos los presentes miraron expectantes hacia la puerta

-Señores - siguio Kakashi - Ella es Hinata Hyuuga

-Eh?- murmuraron en coro Ino, Naruto y hasta Sasuke

OoOoOoOo

Hinata estaba a punto de tocar cuando...

-Detente!- Hinata paro en seco y miro al hombre que gritaba

-NO TOQUES LA PUERTA!- siguio el al llegar al lado de la chica

-De demo es este es mi sa salon - respondio timidamente Hinata

-Si, pero si una autoridad se entera de que llege tarde de nuevo me echaran una bronca- explico el hombre

-Oh!- Hinata bajo la mirada timidamente

-Hummm, eres nueva verdad? - pregunto el hombre mirandola de arriba a abajo

-Eh?, a hai!- respondio ella

-Hum supongo que tendre que presentarte- mediot el peli plata, quedate aqui y entra cuando diga tu nombre.

Hinata miro como el hombre ingrsaba al aula y saludaba a los alumnos, Al oir su nombre se sonrojo de dobre manera, respiro hondo y camino lentamente

-Ella es Hinata Hyuuga - Hablo el tal Kakashi

-HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Hinata pudo ver a dos rubios que le gritaban euforicos, y tambien a aquel azabache que se mantenia callado y serio, pero en sus ojos onix se podia apreciar la sorpresa, mientras que los demas miraban confusos a los rubios

-Naruto-kun, Ino-san... y Uchiha-san?- pregunto por lo bajo sin creerselo

-Vamos denle la bienvenida- animo Kakashi

-Bienvenida! - gritaron todos al unisono

Hinata miro como el azabace se limitaba a mover la cabeza en señal de bienvenida

Hinata se sonrojo.


	8. Los Inuzuka

Amigos

-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Ino gritaba de emocion- Que Hinata-chan este con nosotros es genial!

-Si! estoy de acuerdo - respondio sonriente Naruto

-Hmp - fue lo unico que pudo contestar Sasuke

Hinata se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo timidamente. Los cuatro muchachos se encontraban en el jardin de su edificio. En ese gran jardin florecian tulipanes y flores sencillas de varios colores. Pero sin duda lo que mas destacaba era aquel arbol de cerezo que se encontraba casi al terminar el gran jardin. En el se encontraban ellos.

Sasuke sentado hojeaba un libro que en la portada decía "Literatura moderna". Ino seguía de pie dando saltitos llenos de alegria mientras decia miles de palabras inentendibles debido a la rapidez en la que lo decía, se podía oír unas palabras como "iremos de compras", "compraremos helado" o "haremos pijamadas". Naruto al igual que Ino se encontraba levantado mirando a su rubia amiga con una media sonrisa que claramente decía "Ino si que esta feliz" . Por ultimo Hinata estaba igualmente sentada en las raises del árbol mirando el suelo sonrojada.

-Ne Hinata-chan que haras despues de clase? - pregunto Ino

-Eh?, bueno yo yo es estaba pensando en ir a com comprar mi uniforme - respondio

A pesar de que Hinata habia entrado automaticamente al sistema de estudio de Konoha, ella no llebava uniforme en ese momento, despues de todo, como rayos iba a saber que seria asignada inmediatamente?

-Ahhh, no te preocupes Hina, tengo un uniforme de sobra del año pasado seguro te quedara perfecto

-En serio?

-Claro, que tal si vienes a mi casa hoy para que te lo pruebes?

-Muchas gracias Ino-san

-No es nada

Los muchachos a excepcion de Sasuke, platicaron de cosas triviales hasta que sono la campana que indicaba el regreso al salon.

Tan pronto llegaron, como era ya la costumbre en el aula 504, todos se levantaban de sus lugares para platicar y jugar en lo que llegaba el profesor correspondiente

Ino se sentaba en la ultima fila en el asiento tres (contando de adelante a atras), Naruto en la penultima fila en el asiento 4 (contando de adelante a atras), Sasuke se sentaba atras de Ino y por tanto al lado de Nartuo. Asi que Hinata se sento en el lugar al lado de Ino y enfrente de Naruto

Platicaban amenamente y esta vez Sasuke se unio limitandose a escuchar a sus amigos.

-Oe Ino!- grito una voz masculina haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan

-jum, ahora que quieres- contesto disgustada Ino

Un chico de cabellos marron y ojos negro miraba sonriente a la rubia, llevaba el uniforme de el colegio y lo mas curioso de este chico eran esas dos franjas rojas en cada mejilla.

-No seas grosera - respondio el muchacho haciendo un puchero - A que hora vuelves a... - se detuvo para mirar a Hinata que lo miraba atento - OOOOO! pero si eres la nueva emmm Hinata no? - pregunto ahora dirigiendose a la de ojos perla

-Eh? a! si mu mucho gusto eee- Hinata se levanto de su lugar y lo miro

-Oh!, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka! y soy hermano de Ino - respondio Kiba mirando a su hermana

-Mucho gusto Inuzuka-san - saludo cordialmente la Hyuuga pero se extraño al saber su apellido. Si Ino y Kiba eran hermanos... no era necesario que los dos llevaran el mismo apellido?. Al final Hinata le quito importancia

-Vamos puedes decirme Kiba

-Bueno para que es lo que me querias? - pregunto de nueva cuenta la rubia

-Queria saber a que hora regresas a casa

-AH bueno llevare a Hina-chan a la casa para que se pruebe el uniforme de la escuela asi que creo sera al finalizar las clases.

-Ummmm yo me quedare un rato mas preparamos un partido. Es cierto! Oigan Sasuke, Naruto no quieren jugar?

-Que jugaran?- pregunto el Uchiha

-Jugaremos futbol con los de cursos superiores, es al teminar las clases. Que dicen?

-Que tal Sasuke? - pregunto Naruto y Sasuke solo asintio - Estaremos ahi Kiba- respondio el rubio

-Bien!, avisare a los demas

Poco después llego la maestra de literatura la profesora SusukI

oOoOoOoO

Al terminar las clases todos los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus utiles.

-AHHHHHH! las clases se me estaban haciendo enternas! - Ino estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba con pereza

-Mm si estoy totalmente en acuerdo- respondio Naruto- Oe Sasuke vamos con Kiba para ver lo del partido

-Vamos- fue la sencilla respuesta del azabache

.NARUTOO!- una voz melosa detuvo a los muchachos.

Naruto volteo sonrojado y sonriente, Sasuke con una cara de fastidio, extrañamente la cara de Ino se volvio amarga y Hinata miro confusa a la chica que se colgaba del cuello del rubio.

Una mujer de estatura media, piel blanca y perfil delicado estaba abrazando euforicamente a Naruto. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color jade que resaltaba muy bien con su piel y su cabello hermosamente teñido de color... rosa? si era rosa sin duda rosa delicado que le quedaba muy bien.

-Sa Sakura-chan - murmuro sonrojado el rubio

-Hola Sasuke - saludo la chica peli rosada al azabache y este no contesto

-Que pasa Sakura-chan - pregunto Naruto

La tal Sakura se solto del rubio y lo miro

-Ahh Naruto necesito que me hagas un gran favor!- grito la de ojos jade con exageracion

-Mhp aqui vamos de nuevo -susurro por lo bajo el azabache

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?

-Me gustaria hacer mi tarea de Algebra demo con el trabajo y todo eso no tengo tiempo- Sakura apretaba sus brazos haciendo que la linea del nacimiento de sus pechos se acentuara mas- Asi que si me preguntaba si serias tan amable de ayudarme

-CLARO!- contesto sin dudar el rubio

Ino que escuchaba la platica apretaba los puños y entre cerraba los ojos de furia. Esto no paso por desapercibido para Sasuke y Hinata.

-Porque mejor evitas irte de prostituta, asi acabarias tu tarea frentona!- grito Ino encarandola

Todos los presentes miraron a la rubia

Sakura sonrio con sorna

-En fin, gracias Naruto! - Sakura camino hasta que paso al lado de Hinata- Por cierto, hola mosquita muerta- dijo

Hinata la miro extrañada y Sakura salio del salon

oOoOoOoO

-ES UN FASTIDIO!- grito furiosa Ino

Ino y Hinata estaban en el cuarto de la rubia. Su cuarto era grande y una cama tamaño matrimonial estaba en medio de la pared opuesta a la puerta. Tenia un tocador blanco con un espejo. Un armario grandisimo casi al lado de la cama y una puerta se veia, era el baño personal. Del lado derecho de la cama (el armario estaba del lado izquierdo) habia un balcon en el cual la rubia se recargaba en el bequeño barandal del balcon y apretaba sus puños con furia.

-De demo no no tienes que gritar Ino-chan - Hinata la miraba sentada desde la cama de Ino

-Es que no lo entiendo, se cree la gran cosa esa chica plana!

-De demo al al parecer eso le le gusta a Naruto-kun

-Lo se Hina demo tampoco es una razon para que sea asi. SAKURA TRATA COMO BASURA A NARUTO

-HOLA INO!- grito una voz entrando al cuarto

-Kiba?, no ibas a jugar? - pregunto extrañada la rubia al ver a su hermano

-Si, demo se cancelo porque el equipo contrario no asistio

-Ya veo

-Que estan haciendo?

-Queriamos ver si le quedaba mi uniforme a Hina

-Oh!, en ese caso yo me retiro XAO!

Kiba salio del cuarto

-Ese Kiba- murmuro Ino

-Etto, I Ino-san yo bue bueno que queria saber si Ki Kiba-kun es...

-No es mi hermano

Hinata miro sorprendida a Ino y ella sonrio

-Entonces?

-Cuando naci mi mama no sobrevivio al parto asi que mi papa se quedo solo, cuando cumpli 5 años mi papa se caso con Inuzuka Tsume-san, la mamá de Kiba y Hana asi que practicamente son mis hermanos

-Ino tienes una hermana?

-Si, Hana-san es 4 años mas grande que yo y que Kiba- respondio Ino sacando el uniforme de su armario- Ne Hina tienes hermanos?

Hinata abrio los ojos y tembló ligeramente- yo...

Ino la miro y se extraño al ver su reaccion, una parte de Ino entendio que era mejor no hablar de eso - BUENO HINA! AQUI ESTA EL UNIFORME!

OoOOoOo

-Que porqueria ese Kiba no sabe escoger contrincantes- se quejaba Naruto rebotando una pequeña pelota de hule en una de las paredes de su cuarto

-Es Kiba no podíamos esperarnos mas- Sasuke que estaba recostado en la cama del rubio leia una revista

-Hum, como sea, me pregunto que estarán haciendo las niñas- Naruto puso su mano izquierda en torno a su boca con un gesto pensativo sin fijarse donde rebotaba la pelota el cual le dio un golpe certero en su cara haciendo que el rubio cayera de senton- AY AY AY!- se quejo el rubio

-Dobe-murmuro Sasuke mirandolo con una ceja arqueada- Son mujeres al parecer se estan maquillando o hablando de chicos, yo que se

-Hum o tal vez se estan vistiendo- Naruto entre cerro sus ojos de forma pervertida- En ese caso me gustaria estar con ellas

-Eres un pervertido- Sasuke siguio con su tarea pasando de hoja- Ese viejo no te dejo nada bueno

-jejeje me sirvió estar con Ero senin todo ese tiempo- Naruto tomo la pelota que estaba cerca de su pie- Solo digo que Hinata Chan es muy bonita

-...- Sasuke no respondio

OoOoOo

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, te ves hermosa!- Ino miraba asombrada a la chica oji perla

-N no es estoy muy se segura Ino Chan - Hinata se veia en el gran espejo de la rubia y no le gustaba nada de lo que veia.

La falda escolar que era tableada y de color gris mientras que la chaqueta escolar era azul marino con el simbolo de un pequeño espiral con una punta sobresaliendo (el de Konoha) bordado del lado isquierdo de colo rojo. La falda le llegaba a mitad del muslo y la chaqueta resaltaba sus grandes pechos de forma sexy con dos pinzas que resaltaban muy bien sus caderas.

-Pero, te faltan las calcetas - Ino corrio por unas calcetas del mismo colo que la chaqueta e hizo que Hinata se las pusiera.

Las calcetas eran largas y llegaban un poco mas altas de la rodilla haciendo resaltar sus hermosas y torneadas piernas.

-Oe, puedo pasar?- La voz de Kiba se escucho al otro lado de la puerta

-HAI!- concedio la rubia sonriendo

Al entrar Kiba enrojecio al ver a la Hyuuga con ese uniforme. Por Dios! se veia hermosa!, su blanca piel, esa carita sonrojada, sus hermosos ojos perla mirandolo apenada y por supuesto esos pechos tan apetecibles. Era la lujuria viva y personificada.

-Ki kiba San - Hinata retrocedio unos cuantos pasos

-Yo... solo venia a decirles que la la cena es esta lista - Kiba se revolvio el cabello nervioso y sonrio de medio lado.

-Si ya vamos -Ino sonrio ampliamente al ver la reaccion de su hermano, si el se habia puesto asi sin duda los demas tambien despues de todo eran unos pervertidos y estaban en la edad de la punzada.

OoOoOo

Ino y Hinata caminaron hasta el comedor. Despues de lo pasado con Kiba Hinata se vistio y por la verguenza decidio ponerse un sueter de invierno que Ino le presto, era holgado e Ino no estaba de acuerdo al principio pero accedio a la suplica de la oji perla.

Se sentaron y al parecer no habia nadie. Hinata e Ino se sentaron en uno de los lados de la gran mesa rectangular

-Que bien! - Kiba entro estrepitosamente y Hinata se sonrojo - Tengo una hambre que moriria!

-Tu cuando no tienes hambre Kiba- Una segunda voz se escucho atras del muchacho

-Callate Hana- Una muchacha muy hermosa y de cuerpo buluptuoso entro al comedor vestida de unos jeans claros y un chaleco de soldado que remarcaba muy bien sus curvas. La chica tenia cabello marron y ojos negros y al igual que Kiba tenia dos extrañas marcas rojas en cada mejilla. Su cabello estaba recojido en una coleta alta dejando un mechon libre.

-Hola! hermana!- Saludo Ino levantando la mano

-Hola Ino- saludo Hana sonriendo- Eh?- Hana miro a Hinata

-O cierto, Hana ella es Hinata Hyuuga

-"Hyuuga"- penso Hna mirando a la morena- Mucho gusto Hinata San

Hinata se levanto e hizo una reverencia - Mu mucho gusto Hana San

-Kami que linda!- todos los presentes miraron a la mujer que salia de la cocina con una gran olla humeante en manos

Era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años que tenia el cabello alborotado, al igual que los otros dos Inuzuka tenia las marcas rojas, cabello cafe y ojos negros. La mujer sonrio dejando ver sus dientes afilados que asemejaban unos colmillos. Vestia de pantalon de mezclilla y una playera casual seguido por un delantal verde

-Hola Hinata San- saludo la mujer dejando la olla- Mi nombre es Tsume Inuzuka y soy la madre de estos latosos- saludo señalando a los tres

-OYE- se quejaron los tres hermanos mirando enojados a su madre

-JAJAJAJAJ estoy bromeando- rio la mujer que al parecer era despreocupada- Vamos sientense que vamos a comer!

Todos los presentes se sentaron tomando sus platos y sirviendose del estofado de la señora Inuzuka

-Ne, oka san - pregunto Ino - a que hora llega papá?

-Humm me dijo que no iba a tardar- respondio Tsume a la rubia

-HE LLEGADO- grito una voz masculina

-Hablando del rey de Roma- suspiro Hana sonriente

-Hola familia- saludo un homre muy parecido a Ino, vestia de una gabardina negra y un pantalon de vestir negro. Al igual que la rubia tenia ojos azules y cabellos amarillos un poco mas palidos que las de su hija

-PAPA!- Ino salto abrazando a su padre

-Hola otou san- saludo Hana

-Hasta que te apareces papá- saludo Kiba

-Mira papá ella es Hinata Hyuuga, es mi nueva amiga- Ino señalo a Hinata que miraba a Ino y a su padre con nostalgia

FLASBACK!

-Buenas tardes padre- saludo Hinata haciendo una reverencia

-Que haces Hinata?- pregunto un hombre de gran altura, cabellos cafe y ojos perlas iguales a Hinata que vestia de un traje de ejecutivo

-Ah! estoy entrenando- respondio Hinata

Ambos estaban en un gran dojo de entrenamiento y Hinata era mas delgada,mas pequeña y no tenia tanto busto. Su cabello era corto y apenas y llegaba a los hombros

-Hum- el hombre se dio media vuelta para salir del dojo y Hinata agacho la cabeza triste

-Espere- El hombre se detubo al escuchar la voz de su hija

-Que pasa?- pregunto con semblante reprobatorio

-Yo, solo queria saber si padre me pudiera ayudar, no soy mu muy buena en esto- Hinata levanto la katana que tenia sostenida en la mano izquierda

-Hinata...- su padre siguio caminando y Hinata abrio los ojos- Luego hablare con Neji para que te entrene

El hombre salio del dojo dejando a una Hinata sollozando debilmente.

FIN FLASBACK

-Mucho gusto Hinata San- saludo el hombre- Mi nombre es Inoichi Yamanaka

-Mucho gusto Yamanaka San

Despues de las presentaciones, todos comenzaron a cenar. Eran despreocupados y platicaban de temas triviales. Hana hablaba de su experiencias en la veteriniaria, Kiba de sus aventuras y sus travesuras siendo de vez en cuando regañado por Tsume. Inoichi hablaba de su larga jornada de trabajo. Ino hablaba de moda siendo seguida por Hana y Tsume platicaba sus experiencias con su escuela de Judo que dirigia.

Despues de esa amena tarde Hinata se despidio de todos guardando el uniforme que le regalos Ino. Fue llebada a su casa por la cabezilla de la familia Inuzuka e Ino que la llevaron en su auto.

En el camino Inoichi les preguntaba a ambas jovenes como habia estado la escuela, Hinata decia que todo bien mientras que Ino se quejaba del aburrimiento que experimentaba en el colegio. Despues de el recorrido por fin llegaron a la gran casa de los chicos

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Hina- se depidio Ino

-Hai, muchas gracias por el uniforme y por traerme Yamanaka San- agradecio la morena a ambos rubios

-Vamos Hinata San si eres amiga de uno de los miembros de nuestra familia tambien eres amigo de toda la familia- Inoichi le sonrio a Hinata

-Muchas gracias- Hinata hizo una ligera reverencia y camino en direccion a su nuevo hogar

-Es muy linda- aseguro Inoichi al ver a la morena alejandose

-Papá eres un pervertido!- Ino bromeo con su padre

-No se lo cuentes a tu madre- Sonrio Inoichi a su hija mientras arrancaba para dirigirse a su hogar

-Depende- contesto ella- Comprame un helado y ya vermos

Ambos rubios se alejaron sonriendo

OoOOoO

Hinata saco sus llavez y abrio el gran porton de la residencia. Cerro el porton y atreveso el gran jardin para despues abrir la puerta corrediza

-Y ya llegue!- anuncio mientras entraba con la bolsa del uniforme

-Hola Hinata - saludo Itachi al verla entrar, el estaba viendo television

-Buenas noches Itachi San- saludo Hinata- etto, estare en mi habitacion

-Seguro

Hinata subio las escaleras y en medio del camino por el pasillo choco con el rubio

-Teme!- Naruto grito pensando que era su amigo

-Go gomen- Hinata se sonrojo

-Ahh! eres Hina HOLA!-Saludo Naruto cambiando su semblante- como te fue?

-Bi bien gracias Naruto Kun- Hinata sonrio- me ire a dor dormir si no le molesta

-Por supuesto que no!, buenas noches

-Gra gracias- Hinata paso al lado del rubio

-Sueña con los angelitos!- grito Naruto haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara

Hinata desaparecio y al volterse Naruto se topo con los ojos onix de su amigo

-Ahh casi me matas del susto Teme!- se quejo el rubio

-Que pretendes con Hyuuga?- pregunto Sasuke

-Eh?

-Por que la tratas tan bien, apenas la conocemos

-Resulta mi querido Sasuke- Naruto camino a su lado y siguio su trayectoria sin dejar de hablar- Como ya te dije creo que ella es muy bonita asi que... por que no intentar algo con ella?

-Hum

-Como sea voy a comer algo- Naruto comenzo a bajar las escaleras

-"Con que quieres ligar a esa Hyuuga"- Sasuke miro la trayectoria que tomo Hinata momentos atras- "Un juego interesante, veamos quien gana"- Sasuke sonrio arrogante- "Aunque sabemos quien va a ganar... Naruto"

Sasuke camino para ir a su cuerto.

OoOoOo

hasta aqui el cap espero les haiga gustado n_n


	9. Sombras

_Hola, bueno sé que me tarde un tiempo exagerado para este capítulo pero por diferentes situaciones medicas no pude continuar con la historia hasta este momento. Les pido una disculpa a todos y espero que este capítulo recompense la espera. _

O-O-O-O

Sombras

-Ah! –Hinata de inmediato tapo su boca en un intento desesperado por callar su grito. Un poco más calmada comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas, esas lagrimas de tristeza, enojo, miedo… -Fue solo un sueño –Hinata coloco una mano a la altura de su pecho para calmar su ahora agitada respiración –Tranquilízate – Hinata se levanto de su cama, la verdad es que le estaba resultando difícil el hecho de dormir sola. Hace una semana había sido la reunión de los Inuzuka y desde ese día era casi imposible para Hinata dormir ya que esos sueños aterradores continuaban en su cabeza.

Hinata saco de una pequeña maleta una laptop rosada la prendió y de inmediato se metió al sistema de chat –Ojala este alguien conectado –Murmuro viendo el reloj que marcaba las 3:26 AM, tal vez no habría nadie pero valía la pena intentarlo. Abrió la ventanilla de amigos conectados y sonrió a ver a un amigo en especial.

-Hola Suigetsu Kun –Escribió Hinata

-Hinata! –saludo casi de inmediato el chico con el que hablaba –Como estas?

-Bien y tu?

-Bien!, oye Karin, Juugo y yo no sabemos de ti desde que te mudaste de Hokkaido

-Lo sé, han pasado muchas cosas

-Um que mal, y donde estas ahora?

-En Tokio

-En Tokio?

-Sí, es una larga y enredada historia

-Qué va!, Tokio es lindo no?

-Sí, es lindo, aunque no he tenido tiempo de salir, tengo que arreglar cosas del colegio

-Que mal Hime, Oe! Me largo a dormir no he dormido nada de nada, espero verte algún día

-Claro, no te preocupes, cuídate Suigetsu Kun

-BYE BYE!

Hinata suspiro de mala gana y se dirigió a su baño personal para remojar su rostro. Después de unos minutos se recostó en su cama de manera delicada y cerro sus ojos lentamente… entonces lo recordó. Sintió de nuevo esa sensación de asfixia, quería gritar. Necesitaba a alguien, quería llorar- Mhm –se quejo con dolor, su piel sintió de nuevo el ardor y el dolor –Ah! –esta vez necesitaba liberar esas presiones, arqueo la espalda con violencia aun con los ojos cerrados, se movió con violencia de un lado a otro –Porque? –susurro, agarro su cabello con fuerza en un intento de calmarse, pero era imposible. Quería llorar –Hazlo – una pequeña voz en su mente le hablaba –Hazlo! –Era una orden –HAZLO! –Hinata no aguanto más, quería llorar como nunca pero su cuerpo lo impedía, ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos; entonces como por arte de magia todo se había esfumado. El dolor y el miedo se transformaron en tranquilidad. Sintió una presión en sus labios y lo sabía, alguien la estaba besando. Intento abrir los ojos sin embargo no podía, era como si estuvieran sellados –Sigue- pensó y al parecer la persona que la besaba entendió ya que presiono un poco mas sus labios. Era una sensación hermosa, delicada y ligera. Sentía que volaba, ese beso fue capaz de hacerla sentir tranquila. De pronto sintió como esos hermosos labios se separaban y ella se quejo levemente para sus adentros; escucho que esa persona le decía algo y ella no podía comprender. En otro intento de abrir sus ojos ella solo pudo ver una sonrisa tierna, sincera y hermosa iluminada por la luz del sol que se colaba de la ventana. Ella trato de sonreírle pero estaba consciente de que sus músculos faciales no se movían. Hinata abrió los ojos y vio su cuarto exactamente igual, parpadeo sorprendida y se levanto rápidamente- Fue solo un sueño- susurro mirando su reloj que marcaba 6:45 AM.

Hinata no se inmuto, ese sueño llegaba de vez en cuando y no era la primera vez que lo tenía, sin embargo, ese sueño era capaz de tranquilizarla de manera sorprendente. Ella se recostó nuevamente y miro el techo –Solo descansare un poco, no falta mucho para la escuela.

OoOoOo

Los habitantes de la casa de Kumogakure desayunaban en silencio producto del sueño que tenían, eran las 7:30 AM y la escuela comenzaba a partir de las 8:00 AM.

-Ah!- se quejo un rubio mientras se estiraba en un intento de despertar –¿Porque la escuela es tan temprano?

-Deja de quejarte –susurro Itachi mientras bebía otro sorbo de café –¡Yo voy a estar en la caja del restaurante todo el día!

-Pero yo y Naruto estaremos limpiando mesas regresando de la escuela- Se defendió Sasuke mientras mordía su onigiri

-Ah! , que lindas vidas –dijo Itachi con sarcasmo

-Buenos días –Una pequeña voz en la entrada del comedor capto la atención de los tres

-Oh! Hinata-chan que linda te ves –Grito Naruto viendo sorprendido a Hinata

Hinata se sonrojo. Toda la semana había estado arreglando varios papeleos por lo que no podía ingresar a clases normales hasta ese día, por lo mismo la Hyuuga no había estrenado el uniforme que le regalo su amiga Ino. Vestía de la falda escolar de color gris tableada que le quedaba a medio muslo, pero abajo llevaba una especie de medias negras que la cubrían totalmente. Sus zapatos eran blancos adornados con un broche de flor crema y su chaqueta había sido sustituida por un suéter lila muy holgado que apenas y dejaba ver la camisa blanca del colegio. Su cabello estaba suelto y bien peinado.

-Si concuerdo con Naruto- Dijo Itachi mirándola de arriba abajo

Sasuke solo se limito a mirarla. Sabía que ella era linda con solo mirarla.

-Bueno –Dijo Itachi al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba y terminaba su café –Es hora de que vayan a la escuela –Miro a ambos chicos menores

-JO! Quiero llegar tarde hoy, además Kakashi-Sensei siempre llega tarde – se quejo el rubio

-Odio admitirlo pero el Dobe tiene razón –Observo el Uchiha menor mientras terminaba el ultimo trozo de Onigiri

-Tú qué dices ? –Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa que decía "por favor di que si"

-Ah!, yo bu… bueno no conozco bien a Hatake-Sensei, solo he ido dos veces a su clase –Murmuro Hinata sonrojada

-Dejen de comportarse como niños –Regaño Itachi

-Pero Itachi!, sabes cómo es Kakashi-Sensei! –grito de nueva cuenta Naruto y Sasuke asintió en silencio con el ceño fruncido

-¡Si no se van en este momento juro que le diré a todos que aun son vírgenes!- amenazo el Uchiha mayor y ambos jóvenes reaccionaron exageradamente tomando su mochila y yendo a la puerta con una velocidad increíble.

-Vámonos Hinata-Chan –Grito Naruto tomando la mano de la oji plata mientras la llevaba a la salida

-¡Ha… hasta luego Itachi- San!- exclamo Hinata con dificultad antes de salir por la puerta

oOoOoOo

Sabaku no Gaara era conocido como un chico callado, reservado y serio, sin embargo nunca se le veía ni triste ni nostálgico. Pero en esos últimos días, la mirada de Gaara tenía algo especial. Sus acciones, igualmente, tenían algo diferente que no pasaba desapercibido para todos aquellos que lo conocían. Ahora le costaba un poco de trabajo concentrarse y la mayoría del día se le veía distraído. Así es, Sabaku no Gaara sufría por amor. Hace más de dos semanas aproximadamente que Hyuuga Hinata se había marchado de su lado.

No la odiaba, claro que no. Aunque le doliera, sabía que ella ahora estaría mejor y eso lo reconfortaba, cada día se imaginaba a la pequeña mujer. Se preguntaba que haría todo el día, como seguían sus sueños y aun más se preguntaba cómo se sentiría ella. Por momentos imaginaba una sonrisa de su antigua novia y su leve sonrojo tan característico de ella. A veces imagina que estaba loco ya que aun olía la fragancia de la Hyuuga.

-Hinata –susurro levemente sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

El chico de cabellos rojizos siguió con su caminata hasta llegar a la gran puerta de entrada de la escuela. De pronto una leve intuición hizo que girara su mirada al punto opuesto a él y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a la chica de ojos marrones.

La pequeña muchacha alzo su mirada y se encontró con la aguamarina de Gaara, sonrió tímidamente y se acerco a él con vergüenza.

-Esto… Bueno días Sabaku no-San –Saludo Matsuri con un sonrojo y una reverencia pequeña

-Matsuri-San –Exclamo el aun sorprendido –Nunca te había visto aquí

-Lo sé, apenas entre a este colegio- respondió cabizbaja

-Ya veo –Murmuro Gaara mientras la observaba de arriba abajo –Eres más joven que yo ¿verdad?

-Yo am solo un año supongo

Gaara sonrió sin poder evitarlo el sonrojo de Matsuri le recordaba tanto a ella que no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de su amada

-Hinata –susurro él mirándola con algo parecido a la nostalgia

-Eh? –Pregunto ella arqueando una ceja levemente

-No, nada. Esto, que te parece si vamos a comer algo en el descanso

-Ah!, yo… si me agradaría- respondió Matsuri al mismo tiempo que sonreía

-Bien, te veo en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo –Alcanzo a decir mientras caminaba apresurado –Nos vemos Matsuri

-¡Sí! –contesto ella mientras observaba como Gaara se perdía entre los alumnos. Ella sintió un ligero temblor en su espalda. Ella se había enamorado a primera vista, y no solo eso… ¡El la había salvado de esos sujetos! Para ella Gaara era un héroe y era muy guapo, gentil y tierno. Sonrió triste, había escuchado perfectamente el nombre de Hinata. Sabía que para el chico de cabellos rojos esa persona era especial y posiblemente fuera amada suya. Pero aun así ella quería intentarlo, quería intentar estar con él. Tuviera o no a una amada, ella quería intentarlo, después de todo por primera vez en su vida ella quería ser egoísta.

OoOoOo

Después de una larga jornada de estudio, cuatro jóvenes caminaban despacio por un parque que estaba cerca de su colegio. Era un parque hermoso y amplio y se caracterizaba por las hermosas Sakura que crecían en él. Naruto y Sasuke iban adelante charlando de trivialidades mientras que atrás de ellos caminaban Ino y Hinata platicando sobre el día de escuela.

-Ne, Hinata ¿qué te pareció la escuela?

-Bien, me agrada mucho Hatake- Sensei –respondió ella sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada. Recordó su primer día de escuela en su grupo juntos con Naruto, Ino y Sasuke. Los rubios eran escandalosos y Sasuke se mantenía la margen, además su profesor era bueno y despreocupado pero se le notaba su gran inteligencia como instructor.

-Oye Hyuuga –llamo Sasuke haciendo temblar a Hinata

-Esto, ¿Si Uchiha-San?

-Ve a la casa nosotros nos vamos a trabajar –Ordeno Sasuke haciendo que Hinata se espantara un poco

-¡Jo! ¡A mí también me toca trabajar hoy! –Grito Ino –Ne, Naru ¿a ti también?

-Sí, de hecho me tocaba mañana pero Pain insistió en que fuera hoy

-¡Ese Pain que se cree! –Respondió Ino alzando el puño enojada –Cuando sea rica, comprare el restaurante y lo despediré

-¿De qué hablan? –Pregunto bajito Hinata a Ino

-¡Ah!. Pues veras, nosotros estamos muy cortos de dinero así que vamos a trabajar a un restaurante llamado Akatsuki. No trabajamos todos los días así que no estamos mucho tiempo fuera de casa

-Y hoy nos toco a los tres –Dijo Sasuke de mala gana –Hyuuga estarás sola en casa

-¡Nada de eso! -Exclamo nuestro rubio –Hinata-Chan ira con nosotros ¡y ya dije!

-Tsk, como quieras Dobe

-¡Waaaaa Hina ira con nosotros! –Grito la Yamanaka sonriente

Después de haber dejado sus respectivas mochilas los cuatro jóvenes se cambiaban de ropa. En el caso de Ino, Sasuke y Naruto se ponían su uniforme de trabajo que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca junto con un saco igualmente negro pero tenía bordado un símbolo rojo en forma de nube de lado izquierdo del saco. En cambio Hinata se puso unos cómodos jeans oscuros junto con una remera negra y encima de esto un gran y holgado suéter lila con bordes beige.

-Odio este uniforme –Se quejo Ino mientras se veía de arriba abajo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en el pasillo de la entrada.

-Cre… creo que se te ve muy bien Ino-Chan –susurro Hinata mientras la veía

La figura de Ino era perfecta. Sus pechos eran grandes y ella era muy delgada, sus piernas eran delgadas sin embargo se veían trabajadas. Su cintura era pequeña pero sus caderas eran anchas. De hecho el uniforme solo la hacía lucir más su blanca piel y su cabello rubio, y sin dudas su cuerpo también.

-¿Eso crees Hina? –Pregunto mirando su trasero –Bueno si Hina lo dice –murmuro sonriendo

-Vámonos –ambas chicas miraron a la persona que las llamaba.

Hinata se sonrojo levemente mirando a Sasuke. Su uniforme era a la medida y se veía muy bien, ella sabía que era un chico apuesto desde el momento en el que lo vio de eso no había dudas.

-¡Ya estoy listo! –Grito Naruto bajando las escaleras a grandes saltos –¡Vámonos!

-Bonita forma de empezar la semana –Dijo Ino mientras bostezaba exageradamente

-¿Estas lista Hyuuga? No quiero regresar por algo que se te allá olvidado –dijo Sasuke con un tono molesto y autoritario

-Yo… ¡sí! Estoy lista –Exclamo la Hyuuga mientras le hacia una reverencia exagerada con la cara roja.

-Hina se ve adorable –le susurro Ino a Naruto mientras la veía

-Si –concordó el Uzumaki mientras el también la observaba de manera especial–No sería una sorpresa que un chico se enamorara de ella –Naruto tomo una pequeña mochila y se la colgó mientras caminaba en dirección hacia los dos morenos

Ino se quedo estática. Algo en su interior se agitaba –"_No sería una sorpresa que un chico se enamorara de ella" –_Ino lo había visto, miraba a Hinata de manera distinta. A decir verdad, Naruto siempre veía a la morena y siempre era tierno con ella y desde que lo recordaba siempre la miraba de manera algo especial. Su mirada se ensombreció –Si, no sería una sorpresa, Naru –Murmuro sonriendo ligeramente mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

OoOoOoOo

-¡Suigetsu! –Grito una chica de cabellos rojos intensos y ojos del mismo color mientras le lanzaba una cubeta a un chico de cabello plata y mirada purpura.

-Vamos Karin solo estamos jugando –El chico parecía divertido. En este punto la chica lanzaba todo tipo de cosas que estuvieran en su alcance mientras el tal Suigetsu solo los esquivaba.

-Eres un idiota, ¡Eso es lo que eres maldito pescado!

Ambos estaban en un centro de natación muy grande. Igualmente la pareja llevaba puesta un traje de baño.

En el caso de Suigetsu era un traje de baño negro y el de la chica era un traje de baño completo de color azul.

-Fue divertido –murmuro el sonriendo ante los actos de su novia

-No lo fue ¡Estúpido! Como he aguantado estar contigo desde los 11 años ¡Dios! ¡Tengo el cabello lleno de camarones!

-Jajajajaja –Suigetsu reía mientras se agarraba el estomago de tanto reír

-Tonto –susurro Karin quitándose los camarones del cabello –Te odio

Karin sintió unas manos en sus hombros y de pronto sintió como su novio la besaba con delicadeza –Yo no te odio –Murmuro Suigetsu con una sonrisa –Yo te amo

-¿Y me lo demuestras lanzándome una cubeta de camarones? ¡Qué romántico! –Karin estaba enojada eso era obvio pero a él le encantaba sus expresiones, él la amaba más que a nada

-¿Qué tal si te lo demuestro de otra manera? –Pregunto divertido mientras la recostaba en el piso, cerca de la piscina gigante

-¿Có… Ah –Karin arqueo ligeramente su espalda al sentir la mano de Suigetsu recorrerla poco a poco

-Calla y bésame –Dijo él. Karin lo miro y no pudo reprimir una exclamación al ver los ojos del peli plata llenos de deseo.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y jalo de él con delicadeza para comenzar a besarlo –Yo también te amo, aunque seas un tonto.

Suigetsu sonrió –No soy un tonto –Karin lo miro alzando una ceja –Soy tu tonto

Ambos comenzaron una batalla donde la pasión era el principal protagonista

oOoOoO

Hinata, Ino, Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a un restaurante muy grande y elegante pero casual a la vez. Tenía un gran letrero que decía AKATSUKI y era de estilo Oriental. Cuando entraron lo primero que pudo ver Hinata era a la recepcionista. Una hermosa mujer de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo tono, al igual que los jóvenes ella vestía del uniforme de Akatsuki que lograba marcar sus curvas; tenía unos piercings un poco debajo de su boca y una hermosa flor de origami acompañaba a su cabello bien peinado que llegaba a los hombros.

-¡Buenas tardes Konan-Chan! –saludaron los dos rubios

-Buenas tardes –saludo Konan -¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Aburrido, como siempre –contesto Ino –Oy, mira –Ino tomo la mano de Hinata y la jalo para que Konan la viera –Ella es Hinata Hyuuga y es nuestra nueva amiga

-Oh, ella es la famosa Hinata, Itachi habla mucho de ti –Konan le sonrió ligeramente –Un gusto Hyuuga-San

-El… el gusto es todo mío –Hinata estaba sonrojada

-Pasen ya les toca atender –Konan dejo que pasaran –_Vaya que es bonita _–pensó mirando a Hinata

Hinata y los demás caminaron y Hinata miro asombrada el lugar. Era un restaurante bonito y grande. Las mesas eran para cuatro personas y había un bar donde un hombre de cabello verde estaba arreglando las bebidas. También había un lugar se sushi que estaba atendido por un hombre de cabello azul.

-El de cabello verde se llama Zetsu –Le susurro Ino a Hinata –Es un poco raro parece que es bipolar –Hinata asintió mirándolo –El otro de cabello azul es Kisame, le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con cuchillos y pescado, por eso está en el área de sushi.

La Hyuuga miro la zona donde se pagaba y sonrió un poco al ver a Itachi y un hombre mayor junto a él que arreglaban unos papeles y contaban dinero de la caja registradora.

-Vamos a saludar a Ita-Chan –Ino tomo de la mano de Hinata y ambas caminaron hasta donde estaba el peli negro

-¡Hola Itachi! –grito Ino sonriendo

-Hola Ino –Itachi saludo cordialmente y sonrió de medio lado al ver a Hinata sonrojada –Con que decidiste venir a vernos eh Hinata –La Hyuuga asintió apenada

-Bu… buenas tardes Itachi-San –Saludo Hinata

-Oh, mira Hinata, ese vejete –Ino señalo al hombre adulto que la miraba enojado –El es Kakuzu-San

Hinata miro al hombre. Era alto y su cuerpo era musculoso. Su piel era morena y su cabello café oscuro, sus ojos eran verdes y a diferencia de los demás, el no vestía del típico uniforme sin no que vestía de un traje café típico de gente mayor.

-No le digas vejete al que se encarga de darte tu salario –Ino palideció y sonrió nerviosa –Buenas tardes, soy Kakuzu y soy el contador y administrador de este lugar –Kakuzu levanto la mano esperando el saludo de Hinata

-Mucho gusto Kakuzu-San –Hinata estrecho su mano con la del hombre

-Oye Itachi, llevare a Hina al cuarto de empleados –Dijo Ino esperando la respuesta del Uchiha

-Sí, pero no hagan desastre

-¡Sí!, no tardo

Ino dirigió a Hinata hasta la parte más profunda del gran restaurante. Llegaron a un punto donde había dos grandes puertas, una más pequeña que otra

-Esa gran puerta –Ino señalo la más grande –Es la oficina de Pain y Konan, ellos dos fundaron el lugar –Ino abrió la otra puerta y entraron.

Era un cuarto enorme y estaba pintada de color blanco con muebles negros muy elegantes. Había sillones, una mesa con revistas de moda y un gran estante con libros. También había un mueble con una televisión grande y unos videojuegos y para decorar, había muchas fotos de muchas personas en las cuales Hinata identifico a Ino, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi. En una pared en específico, estaban las fotos de unas personas.

-Esa soy yo –Ino señalo la foto de una de las personas y se veía a ella del pecho hacia arriba y ella sonreía- Esta Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi –Ino señalo a sus amigos

-¿Quién es él Ino-Chan? –Pregunto Hinata señalando a un chico rubio muy parecido a Ino

-El es Deidara, muchos dicen que somos gemelos. Ese otro- Ino señalo a un chico pelirrojo y Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en Gaara –Es Sasori y juntos se encargan del área de entretenimiento. Kakuzu, como dijo es el administrador, Konan y Pain los jefes. Zetzu se encarga del bar y Kisame del sushi. Yo, Naruto y Sasuke nos encargamos de ser meseros y cocina al igual que Hidan –Ino señalo la foto de un chico de cabello lila.

-Ya veo –murmuro Hinata mirando las fotos

-Sí, pero no tenemos mucho éxito, no tenemos muchos cocineros y unos dicen que no cocinamos bien

-Y no han pensado en contratar más gente –Pregunto Hinata

-No, Pain es muy reservado. Los que trabajamos aquí es porque somos amigos de Pain

-Oh

-Pero bueno, Hina me voy a trabajar, tu puedes quedarte aquí

-SÍ, gracias Ino- -murmuro Hinata

-De nada, te traeré algo de comer luego –Ino salió de la habitación dejando sola a Hinata.

La Hyuuga se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a hacer su tarea en silencio. De pronto el recuerdo de su sueño llego a su mente. Recordó esos labios y el cálido beso, pero más que nada recordó esa hermosa sonrisa que le había regalado el sujeto.

-Es solo un sueño –se recordó a sí misma y de pronto el sueño llego –Claro, no he dormido nada –Hinata se recostó con cuidado en el gran sillón. Y cerró sus ojos.

OoOoOo

Matsuri quería llorar. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del comedor y su pelirrojo no se había presentado. Llevaba esperando cerca de 20 minutos y no había señales de él por ningún lado.

Sentía que sus ojos no aguantarían más, y ese nudo en su garganta le hacía daño. Poco a poco se levanto y tomo su mochila mientras caminaba para la salida. No era su primera decepción, sin embargo le dolía. Ya estaba por llegar a la salida cuando un grito la detuvo.

-¡Matsuri! –Ella fijo su mirada en la persona que la estaba llamando y sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato

-Sabaku no –San –murmuro ella cuando él estuvo cerca. Se veía agitado como si hubiese estado corriendo mucho

-Yo…- Gaara inhalo una gran bocanada de aire –Lo siento, mi maestro no nos dejaba salir

-No...No hay problema

-Pues, que esperamos, vamos a comer –Gaara tomo de la mano de Matsuri y ella solo atino a sonrojarse

OoOoOo

Eran alrededor de las 7 pm en Tokio. Esa era la hora en el que trabajadores y muchas personas de oficina salían del trabajo y solo deseaban cenar. Algunos solo llegaban a casa pero otros solo querían comer. Era la hora en el que Akatsuki se llenaba más.

-¡Ino la orden de la mesa 5 esta lista!- Grito Naruto desesperado

-¡No!

-Tsk, esto es un desastre –Murmuro Sasuke fastidiado de la lentitud de Ino y Naruto

-¡Ya se! –Grito Ino –Sasuke, llama a Hinata ella sabe cocinar. Está en la sala de empleados.

-Pero…

-¡Corre!

Sasuke bufo molesto y no tuvo otra opción que ir por la Hyuuga.

OoOoOo

Hinata se movía violentamente en el sillón. Se agarraba el cabello con fuerza y arqueaba su espalda en un intento de controlarse

-No, no por favor no –Decía una y otra vez

-Hyuuga –Escucho la voz de alguien pero no pudo abrir sus ojos –¿Hyuuga?

Hinata recordó el olor a sangre

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! –Grito finalmente y sintió unos brazos en sus hombros

-¡Hinata! –Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con los negros del Uchiha menor que la miraban sorprendido

-Yo… -Hinata lo miro y miro su alrededor para recordar donde estaba. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos mostraban miedo

-Te quedaste dormida –Explico Sasuke al ver que no reaccionaba –Estas en la sala de empleados de Akatsuki, _baka_ –Hinata lo miro sorprendida

-¿Cómo? –pregunto mirándolo

-Que estas en la maldita sala de em…

-No,¿ cómo me llamo Uchiha-San?

-¿_Baka?_ –Pregunto el fríamente y Hinata asintió –Pues, eso es lo que eres. Eres torpe Hyuuga

-Yo… -Hinata se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba. Él la había visto mientras ella soñaba esas horribles cosas

-Tuviste un pesadilla –Sasuke se levanto del sillón (se había sentado para hacer reaccionar a Hinata) –Vamos, Ino te necesita

-¿Que… que le… le paso?

-No tenemos gente que cocine

-¡Ah!

-Levántate Hyuuga, vamos

-¡Si!

Ambos morenos salieron de la sala.

oOoOoOo

Ya había pasado la hora más horrible del día. Eran las 10:30 pm y todos se preparaban para cerrar Akatsuki. Ino, Sasuke y Hinata estaban limpiando las mesas y el lugar en general mientras que Naruto lavaba los platos, vasos y cubiertos en el área de limpieza.

Ino barría y Hinata pasaba el trapo por la mesas. Sasuke limpiaba la zona de bar y sushi. Los dos morenos ya no habían hablado de lo sucedido en la sala de empleados, es más Hinata ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin sentir vergüenza.

-Esto… Ino-Chan –Llamo Hinata al ver que Sasuke llevaba unos platos con Naruto

-¿Si Hina? –Contesto la rubia sin dejar de barrer

-Yo bueno, Uchiha-San me llamo –Hinata trago saliva –_baka _

-¡Jo! –Ino ni se inmuto –Sasuke es así, mientras más te conozca más cosas te dirá. Creo que de cierta forma le gusta humillar a la gente. Es normal en él

-Pe… pero apenas me conoce –replico la morena mirándola

-Hina, Sasuke es un gruñón. Es como Naruto, él apenas te conoce y te trata con tanta euforia. Eso mismo pasa con el Uchiha ese.

-Ya veo –Hinata bajo la mirada pensando –_"Creo que él es bueno, ya no me recordó lo que paso en la sala de empleados" _–Pensó

-Oye Hina, ¿podrías dejarle estos platos a Naru? –Ino le dio una pila de platos a Hinata que los tomo con cierta dificultad

-¡Sí! –Hinata camino hasta donde se supone que tienen que lavarse los platos y al entrar miro a los dos muchachos charlando.

Sasuke la miro detenidamente haciendo que se sonrojara y apartara la mirada.

-Apúrense, quiero llegar a dormir –Aviso el de ojos azabaches antes de salir del cuarto

-Yo… Naruto-Kun le traigo estos platos

-¡Oh!, que linda Hina, gracias –Naruto que llevaba un delantal (nada femenino) los tomo y puso en el fregadero

-De nada –Hinata se giro para irse

-Espera, Hinata-Chan

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-Kun? –Pregunto mirándolo atentamente

-Sasuke me dijo que tuviste una pesadilla

Una vena resalto en la frente de Hinata para luego ponerse roja como un tomate

-¿Qu… Que te dijo? –pregunto nerviosa

-Solo me dijo que estabas diciendo cosas entre sueños y que no parecía que estuvieras descansando –Naruto tomo una franela y comenzó a limpiar el agua y jabón de sus manos –Pero no es nada malo tener pesadillas Hinata-Chan –Comento al ver la cara de vergüenza de Hinata –Es algo totalmente normal –Entonces paso. Naruto le sonrió de medio lado y la luz artificial del cuarto lo iluminada de manera especial. Hinata lo miro detenidamente esa sonrisa no era como cualquier otra. Tenía un brillo diferente, no era como las típicas sonrisas zorrunas del rubio… y entonces lo vio.

Como un golpe llego a su mente el recuerdo del beso y después la hermosa sonrisa que le habían regalado en sus "sueños". Hinata no pudo retener una exclamación. Era él, esa sonrisa era de él. Era exactamente igual. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando pero estaba consciente de que estaba despierta.

-¡Eres tú! –Grito sin poder evitarlo y Naruto solo pudo mirarla extrañado

OoOoO

_Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Creo que es un poco largo (a diferencia de los demás) pero espero les guste. Un beso y gracias por leer._


End file.
